


haikyuu oneshots

by jojispoon, tendouonfilm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, cock warmer, handjob, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojispoon/pseuds/jojispoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendouonfilm/pseuds/tendouonfilm
Summary: !!REQUESTS OPEN!!comment a specific plot you have in mind with whatever ship, please specify as much as possible as it helps me get them written in a somewhat faster manner.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 71
Kudos: 380





	1. first time: kagehina

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m new to the ao3 community!! i’m still not quite too sure how it works but i’m extremely excited and motivated to start writing :). comment any questions you have and i’ll do my best to answer, i hope you have a good day/night!

**first time: kagehina**

“tobiooo” the orange haired boy whined at his boyfriend as he was studying 

“what hinata” the other boy mumbles as he shot a look at the pouting boy

”why’d you call me that? i’m baby to you” he huffed and turned his back to him

”i’m sorry baby, i’m just really stressed right now” he sighs pulling him into his lap

”i could help” hinata grins while pressing soft kisses along his jaw and neck

kageyama gulped as he began to feel his pants tighten. he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relish in the pleasure for a second before he lost control. he definitely wanted to see how far they would go but he didn’t trust himself, he didn’t want to hurt hinata in any way.

”what if we just cuddle?” he suggests as he lets out a shakey laugh

”are you not attracted to me? why do you always turn me down?” hinata asks as he pulls away from his neck

”it’s no-“

”then why won’t you have sex with me?” he asks louder making kageyama’s soul leave his body

he stared at the boy in shock and tried to think of an excuse. he’s way too innocent for any of this, i can’t be the one that ruins him. kageyama’s thoughts are disrupted by hinata’s soft lips. 

“are you sure?” kageyama asks against the smaller boys lips

hinata frantically nods and tangles his fingers into his hair lightly pulling on it making kageyama moan into his mouth. kageyama slowly gets up bringing the boy with him and lays them onto his bed, breaking the kiss to take each other’s shirts off. 

“can i try something i’ve been studying for?” hinata asks excitedly as he tugs on kageyama’s pants

kageyama wordlessly nods as he takes off his pants and props himself onto his elbows watching as his innocent boyfriend kneels between his thighs. his breath hitches as hinata’s small hands start to rub his hardening length. 

“you’re bigger than i expected” hinata whispers causing kageyama to blush and quickly turn his face away from him

his hips begin to buck as the small boy applies more pressure to his length. his head snaps back to the boy as he gently runs his tongue along the cloth covered shaft. 

“are yo-“ he gasps unable to finish the sentence as hinata pulls down his boxers and quickly begins to pump him in his hand

he throws his head back as hinata starts twisting his hand while continuing to stroke him. kageyama quickly begins to feel his climax approach and grabs the sheets in his fist as he groans out. 

“can i put it in my mouth?” hinata asks with big innocent eyes making kageyama moan at the thought of his little mouth wrapped around himself 

“please” he quietly begs making hinata smile and gladly oblige

kageyama makes a strangled noise as hinata softly laps at the head of his length trying to collect his precum, he slowly sucks the tip into his mouth making kageyama screw his eyes shut in pleasure. 

kageyama gasped as hinata quickly begin to take him deeper into his mouth. feeling the pleasure take over he began to rock his hips up into hinata’s face and felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as hinata began to gag on him making his back arch.

”not yet” he mumbles while pulling the boys head off of him with a loud popping noise

”i want to taste you” hinata pouts while making himself comfortable on his boyfriends lap

“where did you learn that from?” kageyama pants while burrowing his head in his chest

”i asked noya and tanaka questions but they shooed me away and told me to watch porn” he shrugged 

kageyama’s eyes widened and he let out a chuckle as hinata stood up to take off his pants exposing his wet boxers

”you want some help?” kageyama asked while pointing to his bulge making the boy blush

”you don’t h-“ 

kageyama shushed him by pulling him onto the bed where he began to pepper his body with wet kisses. he slowly pulled down hinata’s boxers watching as his member slapped his stomach making kageyama tremble as he watched precum start to drool out of the twitching member.

he spread hinata’s legs and placed both of his hands under his knees as he pressed them against hinata’s chest exposing his pink hole to him.

”you look so fucking good” he groans watching the boy squirm under his intense stare

he replaces his own hands with hinata’s and slowly spreads his ass before quickly dipping his head to lick along his tight hole making the boy spasm underneath him.

”holy shit” he chokes out and lets go of one of his legs to grabs his own cock only for kageyama to slap his hand away

“please suck on it” he begs while grinding himself onto kageyama’s tongue

kageyama makes his way up to his member and wraps his hand around it while bringing his other hand up to his mouth to wet his index finger.

”tell me if anything hurts” he says as slowly inserts his finger making sure to keep an eye on him

hinata moans and thrust up into kageyama’s hand enjoying the naked boy as he toward over his small frame. his eyes widened as kageyama added a second finger

”yo-you’re so goo-d” he stumbles out as kageyama began to quicken the pase of both hands

hinata’s breath hitches as he feels his lower stomach tighten and he quickly tells kageyama he’s approaching climax only for kageyama to increase speed once again. the small boy whimpers as he struggles to endure the vast amounts of pleasure, his back archs and toes curl as he begins to spurt cum onto his stomach with loud moans and cries.

”kageyama” the boy cries out as he cums

”you’re so beautiful when you cum” kageyama grunts and leans down to lick the cum off the boy’s stomach

“can we keep going” he quickly asks as kageyama lays down next to him

”no you should rest” the bigger boy shakes his head

”but you didn’t get to finish” he argues 

“it’s okay, you don-“ he’s cut off by hinata sitting on his lap

hinata begins to grind against his length making both boys moan aloud. kageyama cursed as hinata lined himself with his little hole.

”wait” he stopped the boy as he sat up and grabbed a small bottle of lube from his night stand

”oh yea” hinata grinned grabbing the bottle from him

he gently began to rub kageyama with lube before climbing back onto his lap to once again line it up with his hole.

kageyama slowly began to push his hips up into the small boy eliciting a gasp from him.

”so so big” he cried as kageyama grabbed his hips pulling him down onto him

“you’re so beautiful” he whispered as he began helping the boy bounce on his lap

hinata only made noise in response as the pleasure began to take over, his body quickly collapsed onto kagayama who wrapped his arms around him as he thrusted up into his tight hole.

kageyama flipped him over onto his knees as he entered him from behind, hinata threw his head back as he was entered from a new angle.

”please!” he gasped out 

“what are you begging for, baby?” kageyama questioned as he groped hinata’s ass

”harder” he choked out

kageyama grabbed hinata’s arms pinning them behind his back as he quickly began to ram his length into hinata’s quivering hole, he let out shaky breaths as he felt his length being sucked deeper into hinata.

he quickly pulled it out and shoved it back in repeatedly hitting hinata’s prostate, hinata frantically told kageyama that he was about to come again causing him to smirk.

”why’d you st-“ hinata cuts himself off as he’s flipped over once again

kageyama quickly takes hinata’s member into his mouth and harshly begins to suck making hinata unconsciously grab his head and thrust. he holds kageyama’s head as he fucks his mouth, he quickly feels himself shake as he cums into kageyama’s mouth with a final moan.

”you taste so good” kageyama hums as hinata lays below him panting

”let me make you cum!” hinata pants with a pout

kageyama lays down letting hinata take him into his mouth, he throws his head back as hinata wastes no time. wetting his fingers hinata quickly pushes a finger into kageyama making him convulse onto his finger as he begins to curl it inside of him while continuing to suck.

kageyama moans obscenities as he adds another finger and pushes his length further down hinata’s throat making tears weld in his eyes.

”i’m cumming” he groans and hinata quickly pulls out his fingers

he sticks out his tongue and strokes kageyama as his cum spits out of the head of his length landing mostly in his mouth with stray spurts landing on his chin. hinata happily swallows with a hum as he gently sucks any remaining cum from his head. kageyama grins to himself tiredly as hinata rubs the head along his lips and lightly smacks his length against his face.

”come here” kageyama smiles and wraps his arms around the boy’s waist as he begins to spoon him

”you know i’m gonna wanna do that all the time now right?” hinata laughs making kageyama shake his head

”shut up and go to sleep”


	2. one more time: bokuaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee i love bokuaka. sorry about the bad update i just really felt like writing something but then i got a migraine :/

**one more time: bokuaka**

“come on akaashiiii just one more toss” the silver haired ace whines as the setter starts throwing volleyballs into the cart

“nope i have to go home and study, so do you actually” akaashi shakes his head

“please?” he asks with a devilish smirk as he stalks up to him

“definitely not going to work” he scoffs slightly as he walks into the locker room 

“i think somethings working” the taller boy smiles as he lightly presses him into the lockers

akaashi gulps as he avoids eye contact, his breath hitches as bokuto grazes his lips along his neck stopping to kiss his jaw and lightly lick the faded mark he left not so long ago. 

“looks like i need to leave some fresh marks” he whispers while pressing his hips against the other boys

“we can’t do it here, what if we get caught?” akaashi whisper shouts

bokuto shushes him and sits down on a bench pulling him into his lap, akaashi reluctantly straddles his lap and presses his lips against bokuto’s soft lips. he moans as bokuto swipes his tongue across his lip, he pulls away to throw off his shirt and watches in awe as bokuto follows in suit. 

“umm are you sure about this bokuto? i thought we agreed that last time would be the  _ last time _ ” akaashi sighs as he starts to come to his senses 

“shhhh just go with it” he moans as he pulls akaashi’s hips onto his

“can we talk about th-“

“please stop talking you’re gonna make me soft” bokuto pouts

“choke” akaashi glares down at him

“ooh can i? can i?” bokuto asks excitedly as his eyes dart down to akaashi’s shorts

akaashi quickly blushes but wordlessly gets up and stands in front of bokuto as bokuto kisses his lower stomach before slowly pulling down his shorts. bokuto shoots a grin up to akaashi before tightly wrapping his hand around his length and giving it a kiss. 

akaashi towards his head back and tries to balance himself as bokuto quickly began to take him into his mouth. he grabbed bokuto’s head trying to keep himself upwards, he grunted as bokuto pulled him out of his mouth still stroking him. 

“holy shit, please don’t stop” he moans feeling bokuto gag onto him

bokuto places his hands on akaashi’s hips letting the smaller boy thrust into his mouth frantically as he felt his climax approaching. bokuto quickly pushes akaashi back making him glare down at him while letting out a disapproving groan. 

“not yet” he smiles and akaashi swats his arm while switching places

this is his favorite part. he loves feeling bokuto’s length as it chokes him. he impatiently watches as bokuto slowly pulls off his shorts along with his boxers with a knowing smirk. 

akaashi then looks up into his honey colored eyes and opens his mouth as bokuto grabs his jaw as he spits into his mouth.

“such a good boy” he groans watching akaashi take him all the way into his mouth

akaashi slowly brings his hand down to stroke himself only for bokuto to grab his wrist, he reaches down and grabs the other one pinning both wrists with his one hand above his head. using his free hand to guide akaashi’s head letting out a string of incoherent nothings. 

“just like that i’m about to cum” he moans and starts to buck his hips

akaashi gently bites him and tears his hands out of bokuto’s grasp pushing him away before he could finish. bokuto whined making akaashi grin, he chuckled to himself watching as bokuto tried to quickly finish himself off with an annoyed huff. 

“i’m sorry bokuto” akaashi pouts and fakes innocence as he crawls onto his lap

he grabs onto bokutos length giving him a few strokes before lining the tip up with his hole. bokuto quickly grabs onto his hips holding him in place as he slammed his own hips up into akaashi. 

“f-fuck” akaashi gasps out and drops his head on bokuto’s shoulder

“daddy doesn’t like when you tease him” bokuto growls and smacks akaashi’s ass making sure to leave marks

akaashi moans and begins grinding down onto bokuto trying to maximize his pleasure. bokuto relaxes as he watches akaashi’s pretty pink member bounce up and down with akaashi, licking his lips watching precum drip from the head and down the shaft. 

he grabs onto akaashi’s member using his precum as lubricant and begins to twist his fist as he strokes making sure to rub along his slit when he reached the tip. 

“daddy i need to feel more” akaashi groans and stops bouncing to grind down onto him

bokuto slowly gets up and helps the wobbly boy onto his all fours. he grabs akaashi’s member from behind quickly sucking it into his mouth and brings his right thumb up to occupy his hole. 

“you taste so sweet akaashi” bokuto moans

he moves up to his hole and removes his thumb using both hands to spread akaashi. he softly groaned as he watched it twitch against the cold air, he dipped his head and quickly ran his tongue along the hole just barely entering it. 

“i need you” he whines making bokuto laugh 

he spit on his hand and began to stroke himself watching akaashi’s beautiful body spread out and ready for him. he placed his left hand on his shoulder and used his right to slowly push himself into akaashi. 

“you fit perfectly inside of me” akaashi whispers

bokuto slowly begins to thrust trying not to focus on what he was doing or he’d finish too soon. akaashi noticed and began to thrust back onto bokuto, he grabbed akaashi by his waist and held him still as he slumped forwards panting. 

“you like when i fill you up, huh you little slut?” bokuto groans

he starts roughly thrusting into akaashi making the boy moan profanities. he smacks akaashi leaving a few more marks and grabs him by the hair turning his head to latches his lips onto the other boy’s lips. 

  
  


akaashi broke the kiss and fell back onto his elbows relishing in the pain and pleasure of the stretch, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when bokuto grazed his prostate. his eyes becoming fuzzy when bokuto began to repeatedly slam into the same stop made akaashi feel like passing out. 

“can i cum?” he questions meekly

“cum” bokuto moans quickly trying to get himself off as well 

akaashi groans feeling his toes curl as warm cum began to shoot out of his member and onto his stomach dripping onto the floor. he twitched when bokuto reached down to milk any remaining cum out of him. 

“what a waste” he pouts and scoops up some cum off of his stomach and quickly licks his fingers clean

akaashi hums in response, his body reeling from the intensity of his orgasim. he felt bokuto quicken his pace and moaned when he felt his member throb inside of him. 

bokuto’s thrusts began to stutter as he finally allowed himself to cum. he slammed himself in and out a few more times using akaashi’s hole to milk him. 

“are you just going to stay there?” akaashi asked as bokuto layed on top of him

“you feel so good around me” he pants before slowly pulling out

akaashi silently curses bokuto out as he feels his cum drip out of him. bokuto quickly get up and grabs him a towel, akaashi watching his length bounce around as he ran the towel to him. 

“you want some more?” bokuto asks smugly

“shut up” akaashi mumbles snatching the towel out of his hands

“i could go one more time” bokuto gloats

“whatever bokuto”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good night/day!! :)


	3. jealous tobio: kagesuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by VIP_fran :) sorry it took a little while, college is keeping me very busy ;-;
> 
> i hope you like it!

**jealous tobio: kagesuga**

“hey suga can you help me loosen up?” asahi asked as they finished cleaning up the gym

“oh yea, wait a second” he answers before walking out of the storage closet to announce loudly to the team “hey guys make sure the properly stretch before and after practices”

“i’ll never need to stretch” tanaka shakes his head

“yea it’s not like we’re fifty or something” noya agrees

“alright everyone make sure to stretch, and i mean everyone. we can’t have any of you guys getting hurt.” daichi says while glaring at the two boys

asahi sits on the ground spreading his legs and leaning forward waiting for suga. suga lightly grabs his shoulders and begins pushing forwards making asahi let out a small moan. 

“am i pushing too hard?” suga rushes out

“nonono sorry i’m just feeling extra stiff today” asahi blushes

suga looks up confused hearing kageyama let out an annoyed huff, he sees kageyama staring daggers at them but continues to push on asahi’s shoulders. 

“ow kageyama, you’re pushing too hard that hurts!” hinata shouts making him switch with noya

suga furrows his eyebrows and lets asahi back up, he grabs asahi’s shoulders feeling how tense they were and began to slightly knead at them. 

“you really should go get a massage every once in a while” suga comments

“you’re good at that” he breaths out leaning back into suga’s hands

“well kageyama tells me i have i have magical hands” he laughs

“i think we’re all good to start heading out” daichi calls out

suga pats asahi’s head and quickly gets up to get changed. he meets up with the team in the club room and starts pulling off his clothes when kageyama pokes his shoulder. 

“hey kageyama, are we going to your house today?” he asks excitedly with a grin plastered on his face

kageyama only nods making his grin waver but he finished changing and sat outside with daichi waiting for kageyama to get dressed. 

“how’s everything going with you two?” daichi questions with an eyebrow wiggle

“it’s going really good” suga nods, a light blush dusting his cheeks

“you guys are super cute it’s kinda gross” noya gags while walking out

“yea i don’t understand how you actually like that idiot” hinata playfully scoffs and quickly walks away while looking over his shoulder making sure kageyama wasn't behind him. 

kageyama walks out last making a face at the two boys but said nothing as he grabbed suga’s hand and pulled him along. suga waved to everyone and let kageyama pull him along. 

he waited a few seconds watching kageyama’s emotionless expression. was something wrong with him? maybe him and hinata couldn’t execute a new play they were working on?

“hey um is everything okay?” he asks after a while

“no” kageyama answers shortly 

oh well okay. something is definitely wrong but what is it? he frowned and tried to think back to practice trying to figure out what happened. coach ukai called him over for a talk but it didn’t look bad? he came back smiling?

“why would you touch asahi like that?” kageyama finally asks letting go of suga’s hand

“i was helping him stretch?” suga answers still confused and sad that kageyama let go of his hand

“and then you gave him a massage” he huffs

they continue walking in silence, suga trying to figure out how to calm kageyama down. kageyama pulls him into his house before suga realized they’d made it. 

“i’m sorry, tobio” suga pouts up at kageyama

“too late” he smirks and pulls him into his room slamming the door shut

kageyama pushes him onto the bed and pulls off his shirt causing suga to smile and take his off. kageyama straddles his lap hungrily slamming his lips onto the older boy’s plump lips. 

“you ready to stretch?” he mumbles against his lips making suga’s eyes widen

he only nods letting kageyama pull off his pants, he props himself on his elbows watching as kageyama got onto his knees. 

“how are you so hard already?” he asked with a raised eyebrow 

“i like when you’re mad” suga blushes

“oh so you did this on purpose, i’ll make sure not to take it easy on you” he sneers while pulling off suga’s boxers freeing his oozing member

“what no- i didn’t even know why you were mad” suga whines

kageyama firmly grabs onto his member and slaps it with his hand making suga wince slightly. he brings his left hand down to massage his balls, using his other hand to lightly stroke him. 

“you don’t deserve to even be touched” kageyama mutters letting go to lift both of suga’s legs up to his chest

suga whines feeling kageyama’s fingers trace his hole, he sucks on his fingers and slowly enters two fingers just up to the first knuckle beginning to stretch just barely. 

“deeper please” suga moans trying to rock onto kageyama’s fingers

kageyama presses suga’s hips down with his free hand and suddenly shoves his fingers in fully making suga groan loudly. he quickly begins scissoring, trying to make space for his member. 

“you like when i stretch you out?” kageyama whispers while leaning down to softly kiss suga

“please i need more” suga chokes out

“answer me” kageyama groans and squeezes suga’s hip

“i love being stretched out by your massive cock” he smirks making kageyama blush because of his sudden language 

kageyama retracts his fingers and gets off of suga, he pulls down both his pants and boxers standing over suga. kageyama grabs his member and uses his own precum to stroke himself to the beautiful sight of his boyfriend laying there ready for him. 

“i don’t like being mad at you” he tells suga while resting his left hand on the back of suga’s thigh “but you need to know who you belong to”

suga’s eyes widen feeling kageyama quickly shove his length into suga, he pushes himself in fully and hunches over trying to slow down his inevitable climax. 

“please” suga whimpers, bucking his hips trying to get kageyama to move 

kageyama lays himself over suga, supporting his body on his forearms and slowly started thrusting into him. he began licking and nipping at suga’s nipples making him squirm underneath him. the sounds suga was making just egging him on making kageyama’s thrusts begin to get harder. 

“you’re enjoying yourself too much” he growls pulling out of suga

he grabs him and quickly pushes him onto his hands and knees, he loved watching suga lose his composure. only he could make suga act out like this. again he shoved himself back into suga, this time increasing the speed of his thrusts along with the strength. 

“ye-yes tob-io” suga gasped feeling kageyama’s length slam into his prostate 

kageyama grabs him by his hair pulling him up to connect their lips. with one of his hands in suga’s hair and the other on his hip kageyama kept a steady pace while biting suga’s soft lips. 

“you take me so well” he groans against suga’s lips and lets go of his hair placing his hand on the back of his neck instead 

he quickly pushes him into the mattress by the neck and continues to get his way with him. suddenly suga tenses up and starts shaking, kageyama pulls out once again this time laying on his own back. 

“come here” he tells suga motioning for him to come closer

suga not understanding what kageyama was asking of his sits on his stomach only for kageyama to pull him over his face. suga gasped feeling kageyama’s tongue slide into him and he began to stroke himself. 

“about to cum” he whines rocking himself onto kageyama’s face

kageyama redirects his attention to suga’s member and quickly sucks it into his mouth, letting the older boy fuck his face as he came. suga grabbed kageyama’s hair and cried out as he came with such force and shook as he felt kageyama’s throat clench around him as he swallowed his cum. 

“sit” kageyama orders lighting shoving the dazed boy down 

suga gladly sits back onto kageyama’s member and begins bouncing making kageyama lose his mind. kageyama grabbed onto his waist and started to thrust back up into him trying to fill him up as much as possible. 

“look at my good boy, you know just what i like” kageyama smiles

he grabs suga and pulls him into his chest, holding him still as he started to grind up into the older boy. kageyama’s pace stuttered as he began to cum, suga gathered up the rest of his strength and started to quickly ride him

“cum inside me, i need you to fill me up even more” he whispers in kageyama’s ear

kageyama lets out a loud groan and wraps his arms around suga as he pumps him full of his cum. he gives him a few more pumps before letting go of suga. 

“you feel better now?” suga grins up at kageyama 

“i’m sorry i just don’t like seeing you get all touchy with other people” kageyama sighs

“you have nothing to worry about, tobio” suga laughs and kisses his nose before rested his head on kageyama’s chest

“i don’t worry about you, i worry about the other dudes i don’t want them near you. you’re mine. all mine.” he mumbles

“you swear?” suga asks with big eyes

“i pinky swear”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment any requests you have below, i’ll definitely write them for you guys. i hope everyone has a good day/night!!


	4. helpless little boy: sugawara/daichi/kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***this is non-con please don’t read if something like this could in anyway trigger you!!****  
> it is not my intention at all, this was requested :)  
> my bestie helped me write this one ;)

****THIS IS A NON-CON REQUEST****

**helpless little boy: sugawara/daichi/kuroo**

suga stood at the door of his tutor’s house and knocked waiting for daichi to let him in. he heard loud crashing from inside and hesitated wondering if he should go in or call for help. he turned the knob and quietly opening the door since it was surprisingly unlocked. 

“umm daichi?” suga called as he pokes his head in

he walks into the apartment and quickly turns his head after seeing his tutor making out with another man. 

“i’m sorry, sir” he blushes

“who’s the kid?” the man questions 

“just a kid i tutor” daichi answers

suga stood looking down as a moment of silence passed over the three of them, suga quickly took a peak up at them seeing that both men were shirtless with tents growing in their pants. they seemed to be silently talking and the unknown man nodded his head in suga’s direction making him quickly look back down. 

“i can come back another time!” he rushes out

“actually this is perfect, you’re failing anatomy aren’t you?” daichi asks making suga nod

“that’s literally the easiest subject” the other man laughs 

suga winces as he hears a smack and a whine coming from the man, he mutters an apology. 

“don’t mind kuroo” daichi smiles and gets up

daichi and his friend both stand up, suga stares up at kuroo with wide eyes as he towers over the small boy. daichi motions for suga to follow them as they walk into daichi’s room. 

“are you sure? i can come back another time” suga asks while standing at the door

“come here, i have a special lesson in mind” daichi answers sitting on his bed next to kuroo

kuroo scoots over and pats the spot, suga walks over to them and sits in between them awkwardly placing his hands on his lap. 

“we’re going to be focusing on the male anatomy today” kuroo smirks

kuroo stands up quickly shedding his clothes before sitting back down, suga gasps and turns to daichi who gets up and pulls suga down onto his knees in front of kuroo. 

“come” kuroo grumbles grabbing a handful of suga’s hair pulling him closer

kuroo grabs suga’s hand wrapping it around the base of his member and grabs his jaw bringing his mouth up to the tip. suga tries to turn his head but kuroo tightens his grip on his jaw and wraps his hand around suga’s placing his tip against suga’s lips. 

suga gasps as daichi pulls down his pants and kuroo quickly shoves into his mouth pressing his hand on the back of suga’s head. 

“he’s so hard” daichi tells kuroo who chuckles in response 

suga looked up at kuroo with his teary eyes making kuroo moan and push his head down further. suga pushed his hands down on kuroo’s thighs needing to get some air. 

“no teeth” kuroo groans as he begins thrust up into suga’s mouth

kuroo looks down at suga watching as his small mouth opened for him and let him slide himself into his throat. he could feel suga choking on him, making him groan. 

he turned his attention to his friend, daichi, and watched his friend toy with suga’s little hole. he knew what daichi wanted to do to the high schooler, daichi was the one that planned this after all. 

suga cried onto kuroo’s length and tried to pull away as daichi quickly slipped two fingers into him. kuroo grabbed him and started to push his head back down, his eyes rolling into the back of his head feeling suga gag onto him. 

daichi groans feeling suga’s hole take him in deeper as it contracted around his fingers. he gave suga a second to relax before shoving another two fingers in, slowly curling all four fingers into suga making him underneath daichi continuing to cry out onto kuroo. 

“i think he can take both of us” daichi smirks

daichi pumps his fingers in a few more time before getting impatient, he pulls them out using the remaining lube to stroke himself. he lines his length up and slams in, suga finally pulls off of kuroo and lets out a long whine dropping his head at the sudden fullness. 

“i’m going in” kuroo tells daichi as he stands up

kuroo watches as daichi lays onto the ground pulling suga’s back onto his chest and hooks his arms under suga’s knees pulling them up and to the side. kuroo strokes himself at the sight of daichi destroying the boy’s hole. 

he walks over to then dropping onto his knees and leaned down to press his lips onto suga’s, tasting himself on the boy’s tongue. he pulls away and looks down seeing the mess he made on himself. he sits back taking in the view from a closer point of view, suga’s member began spewing cum again making him tremble and moan. 

finally kuroo scoots closer and grabs the bottle of lube quickly stroking himself, daichi slows down giving kuroo the opportunity to push into suga. kuroo slips the head in and moans at the tightness quickly pushing the rest in and resting as they let suga take it all in. 

suga turned into a whimpering mess as kuroo began to pound into him. daichi groaned feeling the friction of kuroo’s member sliding against him driving him crazy. 

“you take us both so well” kuroo pants

suga was suddenly very hard again, his pink member twitching begging to cum again. kuroo still thrusting into him grabs onto suga’s length squeezing it as he began pounding harder. 

“i’m about to cum” daichi moans

daichi still thrusting up into suga let out a string of groans as he slowly began to fill suga with cum. kuroo smirked feeling daichi’s member twitch as he continued to rub against it. he threw his head back and cursed feeling his abdomen tighten. 

“you’re such a good little boy” he whispers

he grabs suga’s legs hugging them as he slammed himself into suga one last time, he groaned and began grinding against daichi while still in suga as his cum mixed his daichi’s. 

they boy pulled out and watched as suga layed there breathing heavily, daichi quickly walking into the bathroom to bring him a towel. 

“umm i have to go home” suga blushes as daichi cleans him up

“i can give you a ride home” daichi offers while helping him up to his feet

suga shakes his head and winces as he feels how sore his lower body is. after quickly getting dressed he practically runs out of daichi’s apartment complex and waddles home. 

when he got home he quickly went up to his room avoiding his family and locked his door. he sat on his bed still in shock and looked down at his hard member that was strained against his jeans. he pulls off his pants rubbing himself through his boxers thinking about daichi and kuroo. 

he knew he shouldn’t have enjoyed what happened but he couldn’t help himself. he would never admit that he liked it but i wouldn’t hurt to just finish himself off one more time. 

he takes off his shirt and boxers leaving himself naked and wrapped his hand around himself. he slowly began twisting his hand and rubbing his thumb against his tip. he began thrusting up into his hand, the thought of both of the men having their way with him driving him crazy. 

he moaned as he quickly finished onto his stomach, grabbing a tissue to clean himself off he sighed in content before hearing a loud knock on his door. he frantically pulled on his boxers and hid under the covers. 

“who is it?” he loudly questions, his mind hazey from his orgasim

“it’s mom, daichi called. he confirmed your next session and he said that you’re doing so well already!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i was able to capture your vision! i am still taking requests at the moment. 
> 
> have a good day/night! :))


	5. study date: tsukkinoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh this was requested, hopefully you enjoy it!

**study date: tsukkinoya**

“look i’m just gonna be straight up” noya grumbles before continuing, “i haven’t been paying attention to a word you’ve said”

“noya you’re the one that begged me to help you study!” tsukki exclaims while throwing his hands in the air

“modern japanese sucks though” noya pouts

tsukki rolls his eyes and leans back onto his bed, noya crawled up to him and cuddled into his side. noya smiled to himself when he heard tsukki humming a song to himself. 

“i didn’t really want to study” noya laughs

“i was shocked when you asked” tsukki nods making noya lightly bite his chest

“don’t be mean!” he whines

tsukki laughed and looked down at the older boy, he knew exactly why noya begged to come over. he closed his eyes enjoying the way the small boy fit against his larger body. 

noya noticed tsukki’s relaxed state and decided to tease him slightly, he turned his body to spoon tsukki and pressed his ass against tsukki’s crotch and began moving around. 

“what do you think you’re doing?” tsukki whispered in his ear

“just trying to get comfortable” noya grins still rubbing against tsukki’s hardening member

tsukki grabs noya’s hip and starts lightly thrusting back against noya. noya smiles and climbs onto tsukki sitting on his stomach. 

“you know i love you right?” noya questions while smiling down at his boyfriend 

“please stop talking” tsukki grumbles trying to hide his pink cheeks

“i loooveee youuu” noya drags out with a giggle

tsukki grabs noya’s cheeks pulling him down to softly press their lips together. noya licks tsukki’s bottom lip and softly bites on it while his hands wandered underneath tsukki’s shirt tracing shapes on his chest. 

noya pulls away and quickly sheds off his clothes leaving only his boxers on while tsukki took off his shirt and untied his sweats. 

“can i try something i’ve been practicing???” noya asks excitedly while bouncing up and down

“practicing?” tsukki questions with a raised eyebrow

noya laughs and pulls down his sweats and underwear in one motion. he practically drools as he watches it bounce and slap onto tsukki’s stomach leaving a small trail of precum on his thigh. 

“yumyumyum” noya mumbles as he leans down licking tsukki’s thigh clean

tsukki quickly breathes through his teeth and grabs noya’s free hand, enjoying noya’s little cat licks. noya grabs the base of his member and presses wet kisses along the tip and down the shaft. 

“is this what you-“ tsukki cuts himself off watching in shock as noya slid a majority of his length into his mouth

tsukki let out a strangled groan, feeling his back arch the bed when noya began rubbing what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. he watched as noya started up at him with his big watery eyes. 

“oh my god” noya gasps as he comes back up for air

noya rests the side of his head on tsukki’s hip as he watches tsukki’s member throb. 

“how are you so big?” noya questions mostly to himself 

tsukki blushes and turns his head avoiding the older boys intense stare. he clears his throat and reaches down to grab a hold of his own member. 

“we should get back to studying”

noya shakes his head and laps at the tip of tsukki’s member making him groan. tsukki grabs noya’s head slightly pulling him away causing the older boy to look up at him. 

“can i please have it back?” noya whines

“are you sure you don’t want to study?” tsukki asks while running his fingers through noya’s hair

“i never actually wanted to study!” noya pouts and crawls onto tsukki’s bare lap

tsukki smiles as he catches a glimpse of the bulge in noya’s boxers along with a wet spot. tsukki grabs the waistband of noya’s boxers letting his member flop out and grabs onto it stroking it while noya’s began to grind onto tsukki’s member. 

“can you please just put it in already?” noya moans impatiently

“one second” tsukki laughs 

noya takes off his boxers and tsukki brings his fingers up to his mouth coating them in saliva. he pulls noya down against his chest while rubbing the fingers against his fluttering hole. he easily pushes in both fingers and smiles as noya began moaning into his ear. 

“i already stretched for you” he whispered 

“you’re such a good boy” tsukki whispered back

tsukki curls his fingers a few more time before pulling them out, he grabs his member and softly pushes the tip into noya. noya quickly slams himself onto tsukki wanting to feel all of tsukki. 

tsukki moaned at the feeling of noya tightening around him and began to thrust up into him. noya grabbed tsukki’s chest and started to quickly bounce up and down, moaning at the slight stretch. 

“so so full” noya gasped and dropped himself on top of tsukki

tsukki wrapped his arms around noya’s limp body and continued to thrust up into him. he pull noya off of him and flipped him onto all fours realigning himself with noya. 

“you look so beautiful, you just take all of me so perfectly” tsukki moans 

his eyes scan over the boy's body, he smiled down watching noya’s face as he inched closer to his end. tsukki began to roughly push himself into noya pushing himself over the edge with each thrust. 

“gonna cum” noya pants into the sheets

tsukki turns him onto his back, loving the sight of noya’s member as it moved back and forth with tsukki’s thrusts slapping against noya’s stomach. tsukki grabbed onto it firmly stroking it. 

“cum for me” tsukki grunts

noya wraps his legs around tsukki’s waist pulling him deeper and began thrusting up into his hand. tsukki pulled out and slammed himself into noya’s prostate making noya shake as he immediately started to shake. 

“please don’t stop” noya begged as tsukki continued milking him while still grinding himself into noya

tsukki stopped pumping when he felt noya go limp and brought his hand up to his mouth, licking noya’s cum off of his hand. he moaned feeling noya tighten around him and he slumped forward. 

noya grabbed tsukki’s face placing soft kisses against his jaw and neck making tsukki chuckle while he continued to slowly thrust into noya. 

“fuck i’m almost there” tsukki mumbles 

he quickly latches his lips onto noya’s, swiping his tongue across noya’s bottom lip. noya opening his mouth letting tsukki explore around. tsukki softly moaned into his mouth as he tasted pink starbursts on his tongue, noya’s favorite. 

tsukki tenses up feeling his member twitch, he tries to bury himself further in noya. he continues to moan softly with eyes screwed shut, still slowly thrusting into noya. 

“you’re so cute when you cum” noya laughs making tsukki open his eyes

tsukki narrows his eyes slightly, “be quiet”

noya laughs again giving tsukki one more kiss before getting up to clean himself off. tsukki rolled onto his back watching noya’s naked body as he walked around looking for his boxers. 

“i can’t find my boxers?” he wonders aloud making tsukki laugh

“just come here” tsukki smiles while holding his arms out

noya shrugs and jumps onto tsukki making him grunt at the impact. tsukki wraps his arms around noya savoring his warm with a low hum. 

“you’re so cuddly after you cum” noya giggles, “i should make you cum a lot more often”

“shut up and go to sleep” tsukki jokingly rolls his eyes

“nooo! nice tsukki come back!!” noya whines

tsukki hugs him tighter and kisses his neck. noya grabs onto tsukki’s hand playing with the younger boy’s long fingers as he slowly began to let sleep take over him. 

“i’m gonna take a nap” noya smiles up at tsukki before laying his head on tsukki’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

“you know i love you right?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone has a good day/night!!


	6. a helping hand: bokuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by 99polysunoxx, sorry it took so long i’ve had a lot of schoolwork to do. i hope you enjoy it!!

a helping hand: bokuroo

kuroo let out an annoyed sigh as he let go of his member. he’d been trying to cum for at least an hour but he was having trouble getting into the right headspace. 

he leaned back once again and grabbed for himself,   
he quickly began grinding into his hand enjoying the friction. he moaned quietly to himself trying his best not to draw any attention to himself. 

“kuro-oh sorry!” bokuto belts out in his loud voice making kuroo growl out in annoyance once again

“come and take care of this” kuroo groans with a glare

“sure thing!” bokuto smiles and kneels in front of kuroo

bokuto grabs onto kuroo and mindlessly begins to stroke him, rubbing underneath the head just like kuroo liked it. kuroo moans and lays back enjoying the feeling of bokuto’s rough hands twisting and pulling on his member. 

“more” kuroo pants

“oh ah okay” bokuto leans down licking up the precum that began to leak

bokuto sucked the tip of kuroo’s member into his mouth and began massaging kuroo’s balls. he lightly hummed the abc’s and began slowly sucking kuroo in deeper into his mouth. kuroo shivered feeling his member slide in and out of bokuto’s wet mouth. 

“j-just like that” he groaned low

kuroo grabbed onto bokuto’s head and began to moan uncontrollably as he fucked bokuto’s face. he smirked to himself when bokuto gagged and bit his lip watching as his face turned a light shade of pink. 

this was nothing new, both boys had helped each other out before. they both agreed that it meant nothing to either of them, it was just about two friends giving a hand or mouth when needed plus it just always felt better to have someone else do it while the other got to sit back and watch. 

except, bokuto had in fact caught feelings for his friend because of course one of them would, that’s how it works right? 

bokuto stared up at kuroo with his wide teary eyes while kuroo continued to have his way with bokuto’s mouth. bokuto slightly closed his mouth letting his bottom teeth gently scratch the underside of kuroo’s member. 

kuroo’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hips roughly pushed his whole length into bokuto’s mouth making him gag loudly, bokuto moaned into kuroo’s pudes as kuroo held him in place while he ground into his mouth. 

kuroo suddenly pulls himself out of bokuto’s mouth making him pout. bokuto sat on his knees watching kuroo’s chest quickly rise and fall, assuming kuroo wanted to finish himself off he started to get up to leave. 

“where are you going?” kuroo questions 

“sorry i thought you weren’t feeling it anymore” bokuto shrugs

“we should fuck” kuroo rushes out, now his turn to start blushing

“you want me to fuck you?” bokuto’s jaw drops

“well...i thought i would fuck you?” kuroo furrows his eyebrows

they both sat in an awkward silence, bokuto just stared at kuroo’s twitching member. there’s no way kuroo could fit that inside of him. 

kuroo wondered to himself if he could let bokuto take him. he’d seen his length, hell he’d choked on it too many times to count. he definitely wouldn’t be able to take it, it’d destroy him. 

“let’s flip a coin?” bokuto asks after a while

“um okay” kuroo nods

his eyes scanned the room looking for some sort of coin, he grabs the single coin next to his shoe and hands it to bokuto. 

“heads or tails?” he asks kuroo

“heads”

“it landed on head” bokuto slowly begins, “i’m going to be completely honest, i don’t know how heads or tails works”

“you’re the one that suggested it” kuroo pointed out

“well you’re the smart one here!” bokuto shrugs while handing him the coin

“what if we size up and see who’s dick is smaller?” kuroo wonders aloud

“i got you” bokuto nods before running out of kuroo’s room coming back with a ruler

kuroo hums and grabs his still hard member letting bokuto measure him. bokuto nods and leans down to give him a little lick before coming back up. 

“9.3 inches” he grins

“come here” kuroo grabs bokuto’s shorts swiftly pulling them down

he groans watching it swing back and forth, the tip glistening with precum. kuroo gently sucks it clean before holding it up to the ruler. 

“you’re 9.5 so i think since i’m smaller i should get to fuck you” kuroo tries to reason with a shrug

“wait no, i can’t control that!” bokuto cries out and covers his butt with both hands

“it makes the most sense, you’re longer and thicker than me” kuroo laughs while getting up to walk over to him

“ok ok wait!” bokuto shouts holding his hands out and begins walking backwards trying to reason, “what if we just take turns?” 

kuroo pushes him up against the wall caging him with his arms, bokuto shakes as kuroo grabs onto both of their members. kuroo groans as he begins stroking both of them, bokuto lets out a small whimper and bucks his hips. 

“i’m going first” kuroo whispers in bokuto’s ear

bokuto nods and leans his head forward on kuroo’s shoulder, relaxing into his hand. kuroo kisses along his jaw and gently bites on his neck loving the little noises bokuto made. 

kuroo leads him over to the bed and lays over him now only stroking bokuto, he dips his head and sucks on bokuto’s balls making him squirm. he runs his tongue down further and run his tongue along the rim of bokuto’s hole. 

“holy shit” bokuto gasped with wide eyes

kuroo laughed making bokuto shiver when he felt the mixture of vibrations and hot air meet his hole. bokuto grabbed onto kuroo’s hair and began grinding himself down onto kuroo’s tongue, almost losing his mind when kuroo let his tongue slip inside of him. 

“you like it?” kuroo mumbled the question 

bokuto vigorously nods his head, not trusting himself to speak in coherent sentences. kuroo coated his index and middle finger with his spit and inserted them together. 

“i love your cock” kuroo nuzzles against the shaft while scissoring the boy’s hole

bokuto let out a shaky breath, he blushed and threw his head back trying to wrap his head around the pleasure of what was happening. his head snapped up as he suddenly felt empty. 

“relax for me” kuroo grunts slipping in the head

“just get it over with please” bokuto whines and squeezes his eyes shut

he lets out a small scream feeling full and stretched so suddenly, kuroo pants and leans down to softly suck on bokuto’s neck. bokuto blushes again suddenly feeling embarrassed about what was going on, he turned his head to the side trying to hide his pink face. 

“look at me while i fuck you” kuroo groans and grabs bokuto’s jaw making him look at him

kuroo smirked watching bokuto’s mouth drop open in a silent moan. he grabbed onto bokuto’s hips driving himself further and further into bokuto with each thrust. 

“harder please” bokuto whined loudly 

kuroo let out a breathy chuckle but obliged, feeling himself slam repeatedly against the soft spot inside of bokuto making him twitch every time. 

“look at my little slut, you always know how to make me feel good” he groans against bokuto’s neck

bokuto arched his back trying to rub his throbbing member against kuroo’s stomach. he let out small whines as kuroo kept slamming into him, leaving his member neglected. 

“on your knees, i need to see that ass” he growls while quickly flipping the boy over

bokuto continued to pout, feeling his member slap against his stomach with each thrust. kuroo finally got the message and reached underneath bokuto to tightly grips onto bokuto. 

bokuto grins thrusting down into kuroo’s hand, trying to milk himself. kuroo lets go of his member and pushes on bokuto’s back making him arch. 

“please” bokuto moans

“what are you begging for?” kuroo questions 

bokuto shoves his head into the mattress and reaches down to jerk himself off. kuroo’s thrusts begin to falter and he suddenly stops, dropping himself on top of bokuto’s back. 

“can’t continue, gonna cum” he groans and pulls out with a loud wet noise

bokuto shakily gets up, the boys switch places and he looks down at kuroo. bokuto happily lays on his stomach and spreads kuroo’s legs before going in to dine on kuroo’s little hole. 

“you always taste so good” bokuto groans against him

“don’t stop” kuroo moans and starts to quickly stroke himself

bokuto shook his head still licking him up and reached up to pull kuroo’s hand off of his length. it was then kuroo’s turn to whine making bokuto smile, he felt kuroo’s hole flutter and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into him. 

“i’m sorry but i can’t wait” bokuto quickly apologizes 

he rubs his tip against the fluttering hole and shoves himself in halfways. kuroo hides his scream into a pillow and scrunches his face with a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

“no fair. i stretched you out first” he whined

bokuto leans down capturing kuroo’s bottom lip with his teeth lightly biting it then sucking it into his mouth. he sneaks his tongue into kuroo’s mouth and pushes the rest of himself into kuroo while he distracted him. 

kuroo moaned loudly into his mouth, he then began sucking on bokuto’s tongue. bokuto pulled away for a breath and leaned his forehead against kuroos. 

“look at your little hole, it looks so beautiful stretched around me like that.” bokuto smiles

he quickly finds the right pace and grabs onto kuroo’s thighs. he moans as he feels kuroo tighten around him. he slumps forward watching as kuroo gripped himself and jerked himself off. 

“about to cum” kuroo chokes out

bokuto opened his mouth as kuroo aimed his length towards the other boy, bokuto moaned feeling some of kuroo’s hot cum land in his mouth while the rest landed on his face and torso. 

“fuck you’re already going to make me cum” bokuto pants

kuroo made little noises as bokuto continued to fuck him, helping him ride out the intense high. bokuto closes kuroo’s legs and pulls out of kuroo’s now gaping hole and pushes himself in between kuroo’s thighs groaning loudly when he rubbed against kuroo’s length. 

“please cum all over me” kuroo moans 

bokuto lets out a strangled groan as he struggles to continue thrusting. he legs shake and his vision gets blurry, he feels his member twitch between kuroo’s beautiful thighs and rests over him. 

“look at how your thighs swallow my cock” he whispers in kuroo’s ear

finally he twitches and moans feeling himself coming undone. kuroo flinches as bokuto’s cum shoots in thick ropes along his body and onto his face. 

“too soon” bokuto whines and milks out remaining spurts of cum

“don’t worry, we’re definitely going again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you have a good day/night!!!:)


	7. my little angel: sakuatsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy sorry if you see sakura instead of sakusa, i scanned it over but i could’ve definitely missed it. heh my mind has just been on naruto lately. this was requested, hopefully you enjoy it! requests are temporarily closed (as of 10/29/20) i just have a ton that i’m going to have to work on so i hope y’all understand!!

**my little angel: sakusa/atsumu**

sakusa excitedly walked out of his last class of the day excited to meet up with his boyfriend, atsumu, at their coffee spot. he turned the corner and immediately stopped in his tracks as he watched atsumu talk animatedly with a girl, a giant grin plastered on his face as he threw his head back during a laughing fit. 

after watching for a few minutes the brunette turned with a wave as she walked out of the coffee shop, sakusa’s breath hitched when he saw her face. she was absolutely perfect, her face, her body. 

he stood frozen for a few more seconds before atsumu turned his head and caught his eye from the window, sakusa lightly shook himself from his train of thought and forced a smile onto his face as he walked over to the shop. 

“hey angel” atsumu pressed a kiss onto sakusa’s cheek while handing him a hot chocolate

“hey” sakusa murmured back

the boys both started the short walk with small talk about their days and small complaints of their professors while atsumu stopped suddenly. 

“are you okay?” he asked sukusa with soft eyes

“umm can we get home? i don’t really feel all that well” sukusa scratches the back of his next avoiding eye contact 

atsumu nodded and resumed walking, slowing down slightly to grab onto sakusa’s free hand. sakusa smiled softly and quietly sipped on his hot chocolate. they quickly made it to their apartment making sakusa let out a little sigh. 

“come on!” atsumu pulls sakusa onto the couch with a little laugh

“what are you doing?” sakusa pouts watching atsumu play with the hem of his shirt

“i love looking at you” he shrugs, slowly pulling the younger boys shirt up to reveal his tight stomach 

sakusa shifted onto his side pulling his shirt down in the process making atsumu let out a groan of disapproval. 

“can we watch a movie or something?” sakusa whispers

atsumu nods and lays behind the slightly taller boy wrapping his arms around his stomach, pulling the two closer together. 

sakusa laid stiffly in atsumu’s arms trying to calm himself. he should have no reason to be upset right now. right? no, he knew he would always trust atsumu, alway. that girl? well that was a different story. 

maybe he’ll have to figure out who she is and tell her never to speak to atsumu again. no, he can’t do that. tell atsumu not to speak to anyone outside of their friend group? definitely can’t do that. sakusa rolled his eyes at himself and unknowingly let out a huff. 

“alright that’s enough, talk to me! why are you angrily mumbling to yourself?” atsumu questions while turning sakusa to face him

sakusa looked down at atsumu’s chest trying to find the right words when his eyes began to water. 

“am i not enough for you?” he asks

atsumu’s eyes widen, slightly taken aback by the question but doesn’t hesitate to reach out and pull sakusa into a tight hug. 

“you are everything i’ve ever wanted” atsumu whispered back pressing his forehead against sakusa’s 

sakusa sniffled and wrapped his arms around atsumu’s neck trying to savor his warm. atsumu let sakusa bury his face in his neck as he gently rubbed his back. 

“you mean it?” sakusa let out a little hiccup 

atsumu’s heart fell at the sound of sakusa’s small voice and frowned when he felt tears falling onto his neck. 

“you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, sakusa. you’re quite literally my dream guy” he tries to laugh

sakusa looks up at him with his big wet eyes and gently leaned into a soft kiss, atsumu smiled against his lips loving the taste of hot chocolate that lingered in his mouth. 

atsumu swiftly picks up sakusa and walks over to their room, gently placing him on the bed. sakusa blushes as atsumu throws his shirts across the room and lays over him. 

“wha-“ atsumu shushes sakusa and pulls his shirt up

“i love watching you lay underneath me” he mumbles while lowering his head to lightly kiss sakusa’s stomach 

sakusa whimpered and turned his head, atsumu brought his hand up grabbing sakusa’s jaw making him watch him leave a trail of kisses along his lower stomach. 

“please” sakusa pants

“mhm?” atsumu teasingly hums, his lips lingering over the soft skin

“i uh want more” sakusa blushes

“i can make that happen, angel” atsumu smirks

he gently unbuttons sakusa’s pants and pulls then down, sakusa lets out a sigh of relief and pushes his head back into a pillow. atsumu licks his lips and palms his boyfriend through his boxers. 

“more please” sakusa squirms under atsumu’s gentle but firm touch

“well because you asked nicely like such a good boy” atsumu grins

he pulls down sakusa’s boxers finally letting his member free, atsumu grips onto his member and begins tugging onto it making sakusa groan lightly. 

“feels so good” sakusa moans

atsumu hums and begins dragging his tongue along his member. sakusa hips thrust forward, he moans trying to pump himself with atsumu’s hand. 

“you like how that feels?” he asks while looking up at sakusa

“i love it” sakusa nods impatiently trying to get atsumu to continue stroking him

“look at my pretty boy” atsumu coos 

atsumu takes the tip of sakusa’s member into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. atsumu moans onto him, enjoying the taste of his precum. 

before sakusa could ask for more atsumu began taking more of sakusa into his mouth. sakusa gasped and quickly picked up his head to look down at atsumu watching as he bobbed his head up and down. 

“holy shit!” sakusa cried out when he felt atsumu’s throat clench on him when he gagged

sakusa squeezed his eyes shut, not trusting himself to be able to watch the event taking place in front of him without cumming into atsumu’s mouth. 

“you taste so good, angel” atsumu moans as he takes sakusa’s member out of his mouth

sakusa pulls atsumu up and slams their lips together, he lets out a grunt feeling atsumu rub his thumb along the head of his member. atsumu swipes his tongue along sakusa’s bottom lip, sakusa lets his tongue in and moans tasting himself on atsumu’s tongue. 

sakusa grunts again, his hand feels around and he snakes his hand into atsumu’s sweatpants grabbing onto his length. 

“this is about you, beautiful” atsumu mumbles against sakusa’s lips

atsumu grabs sakusa’s hand and pulls his hand out of his sweats. sakusa whines and pulls away from atsumu’s mouth. 

“i want it” sakusa pouts

“too bad” atsumu shrugs while taking the rest of his own clothes off

sakusa watches the muscles under atsumu’s skin flex as he reached over the grab a bottle of lube out of the nightstand. sakusa instinctively picked up both of his legs holding them up to his chest. 

“look at my little good boy” atsumu praises while lubing up his index and middle fingers 

sakusa whimpered in response waiting to be filled with atsumu’s thick fingers. atsumu sensed his impatience and slipped in his middle finger, slowly curling it inside of him. 

“another” sakusa moaned, grinding his hips down against the bed

atsumu obliged and pushed in his index finger, enjoying sakusa’s shaky breaths. atsumu bent down and began kissing and licking sakusa’s neck and chest, leaving small hickeys when he felt sakusa squirm. 

“you’re so tight today, i don’t think two is going to be enough” atsumu tisks and quickly plunges in a third finger

sakusa let out a shocked groan and lightly shook at the intensity of the stretch. atsumu looked down at his beautiful mess and smiled. 

“you always look so beautiful when i’m making a mess out of you” he chuckles and kisses his forehead 

“can i please have i now?” sakusa pants out unable to fully catch his breath

atsumu lets sakusa grab his length and stroke him, spreading the lube along its entirety. atsumu aligned himself and bent down to kiss sakusa while he slowly pushed himself inside. 

“you look so pretty wrapped around me” atsumu groans making sure to give sakusa a moment to adjust 

“feels so-so good” sakusa slurs already feeling the wave of pleasure wash over him

atsumu slowly begins thrusting into sakusa, gripping onto sakusa’s waist for extra leverage. sakusa moaned and started thrusting back onto atsumu wanting more of him. 

“you take me so good, i don’t think i’ll be able to last long if you keep that up” atsumu groans

his thrusts began increasing in speed making sakusa’s eyes roll to the back of his head. sakusa began to moan loudly when atsumu began to thrust harder leaving his mind mushy, unable to think properly. 

“mmm my little angel loves being fucked stupid” atsumu smiles reaching down to brush sakusa’s hair from his face

sakusa nods absentmindedly, pressing his hands against atsumu’s chest lightly. he gasps when atsumu pushes himself in all the way, atsumu then pulls out and tries to calm himself down. 

“don’t stop” sakusa begs 

atsumu turns sakusa onto his side and lays behind him reentering his gaping little hole. atsumu picks up sakusa’s leg throwing it over his own hip, trying to push himself deeper inside of sakusa. 

“you’re drooling” atsumu smirks and grabs ahold of sakusa’s member

sakusa clenches down onto atsumu making him drop his member and wrap his hand around sakusa’s neck. sakusa smiled and began to grind down onto atsumu loving the numbing feeling of atsumu’s length massaging all the right places and his hand wrapped around his neck. 

“i’mm ab-out to cumm” sakusa drags out, his mouth falling open as he felt himself come undone

atsumu groaned while watching sakusa’s member twitch with each burst of cum that shot out. atsumu held onto sakusa as his body shook and trembled around his own length. 

“just like that” atsumu moaned 

atsumu kept sakusa’s limp body against his as he began to frantically plow into sakusa. sakusa whimpered as he shivered, his body becoming overstimulated quickly. 

“i’m sorry, angel. i’m almost there” he whispered 

“who was the girl you were talking to in the cafe?” sakusa asked weakly

atsumu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but continued thrusting while he tried to think of who sakusa was talking about. a few moments of listening to atsumu’s grunts and heavy breathing, sakusa thought atsumu didn’t hear him. 

“you were talking to a pretty girl with brown hair” sakusa whispered turning his head to look at atsumu

atsumu choked back a groan as he felt himself twitch. sakusa getting a little annoyed slightly turned his body making atsumu moan at the friction. atsumu’s hips flinched forwards as he felt himself get closer. 

“you’re prettier” atsumu grins and sloppily kisses sakusa’s neck

“can you just tell me who she is” sakusa sighed

atsumu groaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as he pulled himself out and laid on his back to finish himself off. he moaned and twitched, smiling while squeezing every drop of cum out of his length. 

“don’t know her. bumped into me. liked her shirt.” atsumu mumbled lowly as he enjoyed his small high

“you’re an idiot”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you have a good day/night!!:))


	8. second chance: kurooken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh this was requested by tendouonfilm, hope you like it qt!! gonna post and run away like usual. i hope y’all enjoy it and i’m so sorry for everyone who’s still waiting on requests, i closed requests for now so i can work on them for everyone who requested.

**second chance: kurooken**

kuroo’s smile began to slowly fade as he’d been sitting in the cold for the past hour waiting for kenma to show up. he pulled out his phone seeing no missed calls or texts from him and wondered if he was okay. 

he set down the flower bouquet and called kenma as he walked around a corner hoping to see kenma pop up. he finally decided to call him and waited a few seconds listening to the phone ring, chewing on his lip hoping that kenma was okay. 

“what?” kenma grumpily asks 

“hey angel, are you on your way?” kuroo asks while kicking around a rock

“what for?” kenma asks again, kuroo sighs when he hears a groan and frantic clicking

“we had a date planned for tonight...at gorlami’s” kuroo frowns

“can’t busy” kenma hangs up making kuroo groan aloud in annoyance 

kuroo throws his head in his hands, his body leaning against a building as he tried to stop the tears stinging his eyes from spilling out. 

he huffed as he got a hold of himself starting to walk back to their apartment, kuroo rolled his eyes knowing that when he got home he’d see kenma playing whatever new video game he got that made him forget about their date. 

kuroo couldn’t help a small frown that painted his face as he sulked his way into their apartment complex, he offered a small wave to a neighbor that walked out of their apartment and sighed before inserting his key and unlocking the shared apartment. 

“kenma?” kuroo called out while taking off his shoes

he heard a small grunt coming from kenma’s old room and slowly walked over to the half open door. he peeked his head in and gave him a small smile in an effort to try to keep the peace. 

“what do you need?” kenma asked not taking his eyes off of his monitor 

“can we at least talk about this?” kuroo asked sitting on the bare bed

“too busy” kenma shook his head

kuroo’s shoulders slumped as he rested his elbows on his knees, he looked up at kenma’s focused face watching him stick his tongue out in concentration and his face change colors as a cut scene flashed across the screen. 

“if you won’t talk to me then just listen to me” kuroo whispered loud enough for kenma to quickly look at him before grunting out an okay

kuroo fiddled with his fingers trying to figure out what he wanted to say to his boyfriend, ‘it’s either me or your video games’. no, ultimatums are definitely not how he’d handle this situation. hmm can’t just unplug it either, he’d kill him. maybe-

“are you gonna say something or not?” kenma turns to him then lets out a little shriek as he’s killed

“maybe you can take a break now?” kuroo suggests

kenma glares at him but turns around to face him, kuroo gulps and sits up, surprised he actually got kenma to take a break. 

“uh this was a very important date, you know? i had to reserve the table two months in advance.” kuroo starts giving kenma a chance to talk

“i didn’t feel like going out today” kenma shrugged

“listen, you know i understand how you feel and i would’ve figured something out but you didn’t even text me!” kuroo raised his voice slightly 

“you’d think not showing up would be enough” kenma spits with another glare

“what’s so hard about being an adult that communicates?” kuroo asks rhetorically while letting out a huff

“i honestly couldn’t care enough” kenma twirls back around in his swivel chair going to turn his pc back on

“do not even think about turning that on, we’re still talking” kuroo growls, quickly standing up

“you can’t tell me what to do! you’re not my dad!” kenma challenges and turns it on

kuroo grabs the back of kenma’s chair harshly pulling on his chair, pulling him away from the desk completely. 

“stop being childish” kuroo sighs, his hand still on kenma’s chair

“leave me alone!” kenma shouts getting up to go to their room

“can you honestly say that you don’t care, kenma? i want to know how you really feel and i’ll leave you alone” kuroo prods, following him into the room

kenma sat on the bed and stared down at his lap not saying anything, kuroo took in a sharp breath and nodded.

he saw kenma’s shoulders move up and down as he cried silently, kuroo walked past him and into their closet grabbing a few outfits to shove into an empty backpack. 

“kuroo that’s not what i meant” kenma sniffled 

“i’ll leave you alone but if it’s really what you want i won’t come back” he avoids looking at kenma and briskly walks out

kuroo shakily takes the apartment key off of his key chain and locks the door before closing it. he stands against the door for a second with his hand over his mouth, trying his best to conceal the small sobs that escaped from his lips. 

he cleared his throat and fumbled around looking for his phone, he quickly dials the first number that came to mind and let out a sigh of relief when a cheery voice screamed out a familiar greeting. 

“bokuto, can i come over?” he asks in a low raspy voice

“of course, man” bokuto quickly answered sensing that something was wrong

kuroo thanked him and hung up, lifting himself up off the wall he began walking out of the building. he stopped and took in a deep breath, today was supposed to be the best day they’d had in a while. 

kuroo knew how stressed kenma had been, all he wanted to do was make him feel special. how fast their romantic day went sour made kuroo laugh bitterly as he shook his head. 

he texted bokuto as he neared his townhouse letting him know when to unlock the gate. he walked a few more feet and knocked on his door, he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down trying to avoid bokuto’s knowing gaze as the door opened. 

“bokuto’s setting the table” kuroo lets out a sigh of relief when he heard akaashi’s nonchalant voice

he followed akaashi up to the second floor where their kitchen was, he saw bokuto setting the take out onto the table and he turned offering a small smile and open arms. 

kuroo’s bottom lip quivered and he walked into bokuto’s arms, letting out a little cry. bokuto pats his back lightly giving him slight squeezes every now and then. 

“i’ll give you guys some time” akaashi waves as he starts to walk out of the room

“no! i need all the help i can get” kuroo sniffles while pulling his tear stained face away from bokuto’s chest

akaashi narrowed his eyes slightly but turned back around and walked over to the two giving kuroo a pat on the shoulder, his way of saying sorry for whatever kuroo was going through. 

“come on you need to eat something, we ordered chinese!” bokuto smiles

the three boys sit down and silently eat before kuroo looks up, seeing both boys talking to each other with their eyes. akaashi motions towards kuroo with his head and bokuto shrugs and akaashi kicks him underneath the table making bokuto groan. 

“alright okay,” he mumbles reaching down to rub his shin, “do you want to talk about it?”

“i think we broke up” kuroo whispers, putting down his chopsticks 

“you can move in with us!” bokuto exclaims

akaashi’s eyes widen at the outburst and he quickly covers bokuto’s mouth, “i’m sure you guys can fix things”

“you think so?” kuroo picks us head up excitedly 

“just sleep over here for the night, you both need to think things over clearly. then tomorrow you guys can talk things over” akaashi nods slowly removing his hand from bokuto’s mouth

kuroo nods and pokes his food with a chopstick, he listens to bokuto and akaashi’s banter as they begin arguing over whether a lion or a shark would win in a fight. 

“there would be absolutely no situation where a lion would be in the middle of an ocean!” akaashi shakes his head

“have you ever seen madagascar?!” bokuto shouts excitedly while slamming his hand onto the table for emphasis 

“that is fiction” akaashi raises an eyebrow but has a smile on his face nonetheless, kuroo only ever saw akaashi show emotion when he was with bokuto

“kaashi it still counts!” bokuto pouts

“whatever” akaashi laughs and scoots his chair closer to bokuto’s, picking his chopsticks back up

kuroo silences their conversation as he pulls out his phone, wondering if he should text kenma. he definitely shouldn’t but against his better judgment he unlocks his phone. 

**to ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*angel face*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧:** can we talk tomorrow?

**from ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*angel face*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧:** so you’re not coming home tonight?

**to ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*angel face*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧:** i think we both need some time to calm down, i’ll be back tomorrow morning and we can talk things over then. 

kenma looks at the message and sighs, he knew he’d messed up big time but he didn’t know how to fix it. how could he be so dumb? all he had to do was suck up however he was feeling for a least a few hours, he could do it for kuroo. he’d done it before. 

when did they get to a place where kenma didn’t even care enough to let kuroo know how he was feeling? kenma threw himself underneath their bedsheets and cuddled kuroo’s pillow, taking in his scent. 

he let out a hiccup, tears streaming down his face and he nudged his face further into the pillow. he brought his hand up to wipe away his tears and sniffled when he caught another gust of kuroo’s scent. 

kuroo folded his arms behind his head while staring up at the ceiling, he missed holding kenma against him as they both fell asleep. he wished that time could fly by just this once, he needed to make amends with kenma. 

he sighed and closed his eyes, hopefully they can both works things out because there’s no way kuroo could ever let kenma go. 

-

kenma sat against the headboard as he waited for kuroo to come back home. he kept checking his phone waiting for a call or anything. he felt his phone vibrate and he quickly unlocked it seeing that kuroo texted him. 

**from (っ◔◡◔)っ <3 kuroo <3: ** hey i left my key at home, can you open the door for me?

kenma threw the blankets off of himself and ran into the living room slamming the front door open to see kuroo standing awkwardly with his backpack. 

kuroo was slightly taken aback when kenma jumped into his arms, muttering apologies repeatedly. he wrapped his arms around him and turned to lock the door as he walked into the house. 

“look, i’m sorry. i should try harder to understand what you’re going through, i love you and i need us to work, angel” kuroo sighs into kenma’s hair

“it’s not your fault, i took you for granted but i will never do anything to jeopardize our relationship ever again” kenma frantically shakes his head

kuroo’s heart aches slightly when kenma pulls away from his neck to attach their lips, he sees kenma’s red puffy eyes. he caused that. 

kenma frown feeling kuroo tense up, he pulled away and sees kuroo staring at him with sad eyes. kuroo kissed both of kenma’s eyelids whispering apologies this time. 

kuroo walked over to their room, laying kenma onto the bed softly. kenma flings off his shirt, quickly discarding it along with his sweats. kuroo raises an eyebrow and chuckles at his straightforwardness. 

“are you sure?” he asks while crawling in between kenma’s legs

“please i need you right now, i need to feel you” kenma nods quickly trying to pull kuroo closer to him

a shiver runs down kuroo’s spine, he loved hearing those words come out of his mouth. he pulled off his own shirt and bent down gently sucking kenma’s bottom lip into his mouth. 

kuroo felt kenma open his mouth to let out a moan and took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the boy’s mouth. kenma ground up against kuroo’s thigh, loving the dominant side of kuroo that he was getting. 

kuroo got up to take off his boxers watching kenma’s eyes trail down to his pulsing member. kuroo got back onto the bed and leaned back onto his knees as kenma crawled over to him. 

“show me how sorry you are, angel” kuroo smiled as he held his member against kenma’s lips smearing his precum across them giving them a sheen

kenma excitedly opened his mouth letting kuroo slide the tip in, kenma moaned at his taste and happily began to hollow his cheeks. kuroo groaned and grabbed onto kenma’s head, slowly pushing more of himself into kenma’s mouth. 

“you look so pretty with a full mouth, angel” kuroo sighs 

kuroo grunts feeling kenma’s tongue slide along the bottom of his member and hunches over when kenma gags on him. kenma begins to hum making kuroo quickly pull out of his mouth. 

“waitt” kenma whines and tries to grab onto his member 

“you’re going to make me cum” kuroo shakily grabs kenma’s hand

kuroo pulls kenma up and reattaches their lips, kuroo groaned into kenma’s mouth tasting himself on his tongue. he pulls away and smirks watching kenma open his mouth for him, he spits into his mouth making kenma whimper. 

“please i need to feel you inside of me” kenma begs looking up at kuroo with big pleading eyes

kuroo turns the two of them onto their sides and groans when he sees a shiny pink gem sitting prettily against his little hole. 

“you seem full currently” kuroo mumbles and taps on the gem hearing kenma’s breath hitch

he reaches over kenma and grabs the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand, pouring a more than decent amount on his member and in between kenma’s thighs. 

kuroo moans and hides his face against kenma’s neck as he slides himself between kenma’s thighs, losing himself in his soft thighs. 

“please please i need you” kenma cries out 

kuroo reaches forward and grabs a hold of kenma’s leaking length, he gives him a few lazy pumps and stops thrusting when he feels kenma shake as he lets out a few ropes of cum. 

“did you just come?” kuroo chuckles while turning kenma over

“i couldn’t help it” he blushes 

kuroo brings his hand up to his face, licking kenma’s cum off of it. kenma moaned and attacked kuroo with a kiss, this time shoving his tongue into kuroo’s mouth trying to get a taste of himself. 

“you won’t be needing this anymore” kuroo smirks pulling out kenma’s butt plug

kenma whimpers at the sudden emptiness and watches kuroo get up to reposition himself. kuroo keeps kenma on his side and pushes kenma’s knee up slightly to reveal his twitching hole. 

kuroo quickly slips into kenma, the butt plug doing a good job at getting him ready for kuroo. kenma moans and grabs onto the sheets, reveling in the pleasure that was washing over him. 

“please harder” kenma gasped out

kuroo grabbed onto kenma’s leg, pushing it forward slightly as he began to thrust into him. kenma began to squirm against kuroo trying to meet his thrusts with little grinds. 

“i love you so much, angel” he murmurs beginning to pound into kenma

kenma turned his head into the mattress in an attempt to muffle himself as he felt kuroo’s thrusts begin to increase in speed and power. kuroo grabbed kenma’s hair pulling his face towards him and bent over to give him a quick kiss. 

“right there right there” kenma whimpers feeling kuroo ding against his prostate 

kuroo smiles down at kenma, continuing to pound against the spot in an effort to help kenma cum again. he squeezes on kenma’s thigh, feeling his hole clench onto him pulsating around him. 

“i’m about to cum” kenma pants while reaching down to stroke himself

“cum” kuroo mumbles against kenma’s chest as he peppered kisses along it

kuroo watched kenma shake and cry out as he came, he loved the fucked out look he wore on his face and slumped on top of kenma making sure not to smother him and began lazily grinding into him desperate to cum. 

“ahh fuck” kenma cried out and grabbed onto kuroo’s hand

kenma whined as the overstimulation became too much for him to handle. kuroo took note and gave a few last thrusts before his body tensed up completely. 

kuroo grunted and pressed hit forehead against kenma’s, letting himself get lost in kenma’s mouth as he used him to ride out his high. 

kenma let out a shaky breath when kuroo pulled away and then a little whimper when kuroo slowly slid out of him. kuroo grabbed kenma and held his small body against his larger frame. 

“you know i love you too, right” kenma quietly asks

“i do and i love you more than anything in the world” kuroo presses a long kiss on the top on kenma’s head

“i’m willing to work on us for the rest of our lives” kuroo chuckles 

kenma laughs and nuzzles his head against kuroo’s chest, kuroo stares down at his droopy eyed boyfriend. kenma looks up at him and throws him a lazy smile before closing his eyes. 

kuroo smiles to himself and looks up at the ceiling. he didn’t lie. he was willing to do anything for kenma and for their relationship, anything to ensure his happiness because kenma was the only one that made kuroo happy. 

“what are you smiling about?” kenma grumples sleepily

“how did you know i was smiling?” kuroo asks

“i can hear you giggling” kenma yawns

“go to sleep”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day/night!! :p


	9. sticky situations: daichi/kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a request from hashibirawr, i’m so sorry it took so long and that i strayed from your original plot!!! T-T i hope you liked, but hopefully i can make it up to you and write something better for you when i open my requests back up<33

**sticky situations: daichi/kuroo**

“you can’t be going around telling people about what happened at training camp!” daichi exclaimed as he dragged kuroo out of the gym both teams were occupying 

“to be fair, i only told kenma everything that happened afterwards was your fault” kuroo raises his hands in self defense before jokingly adding, “you don’t regret the whole bath incident, do you?”

“i said stop talking about it!” daichi tried to quietly shout while pushing kuroo, being careful not to cause to much of a commotion 

“you weren’t this bossy back then!” kuroo laughs and shoves daichi back a little harder

daichi stumbles back and loses his footing causing him to fall on his butt, kuroo let out a howl of a laugh making daichi see red. kuroo’s laughter is suddenly cut off with a grunt as daichi tackles him onto the grass. 

“what the fuck is wrong with you?” kuroo groans daichi straddles his waist and holds him down by his shoulders

“i told you to stop talking about it” daichi glares down at kuroo

“look if you wanted to kiss me then you could’ve just asked” kuroo grins

daichi takes his hands off of kuroo’s shoulders leaning back on his knees with an exhausted sigh. kuroo waits a second before pushing daichi off of him. 

“what the hell are you doing?” daichi kicks around as kuroo reaches under daichi’s arms putting him in a full nelson

“i’m going to be completely honest, i don’t know what i’m doing i play volleyball i’m not a wrestler” kuroo laughs 

daichi groans as he rolls around trying to loosen kuroo’s hold, he throws his head back and smiles triumphantly when he heard kuroo grunt in pain and lets him go. 

“are you done messing around?” daichi asks as he stands up listening to kuroo whine while he rubbed his nose

“what the fuck is wrong with you?” kuroo yells while quickly getting up

“you left me with no choice, i’m sorry” daichi tries to apologize 

kuroo pushes daichi up against the gym walk and grabs his jaw in his hand making daichi look him in the eyes. daichi’s eyes widen and he once again shoves kuroo back, trying to stop their argument. 

“calm down!!” daichi shouts and holds his hands out to stop kuroo from coming closer

“you hurt me” kuroo leans down to whisper in daichi’s ear

“i’m sorry” daichi gulps, looking up at kuroo with his wide eyes

“that’s not how you treat someone that makes you feel good” he mumbles while pushing daichi back up against the wall

“we sh-should ge-t back” daichi stutters, trying not to moan while kuroo began kissing his neck

“they’re busy cleaning, we have enough time” kuroo mumbles with his face buried against daichi’s neck

daichi leaned his forehead against kuroo’s shoulder and lets out a moan as kuroo gently began biting his neck. 

“we can’t do it out here!” daichi sighs making kuroo pick up his head to quickly look around for shelter 

“come on” he smirks and grabs daichi’s hand pulling him along

daichi stumbles as he’s dragged into an empty room, he looks around taking in the bare classroom. 

“i don’t know about this, we definitely shouldn’t be in here” daichi gulps worriedly

“it’s summer break, only the visiting volleyball teams are on campus this week” kuroo mumbles before dipping his head to kiss daichi’s jaw and neck

kuroo pushes daichi onto a desk and spreads his legs making daichi let out a strained groan as kuroo began rubbing his thigh against daichi’s member. 

“someone’s excited” kuroo grins before taking off both of their shirts

“i still think this a bad idea” daichi blushes as kuroo’s hand fishes down his shorts

“you won’t in a second” kuroo chuckles and quickly pulls off daichi’s shorts along with his boxers

daichi gasps and tries to cover himself, kuroo drops to his knees and pulls daichi’s hands away before dragging his tongue along daichi’s member. 

“oh shit” daichi shivers and quickly relaxes, leaning back on the desk as kuroo licked his member 

kuroo chuckled and reached up to wrap his hand around daichi, slowly stroking him as he watched daichi’s face contort with pleasure. 

kuroo sucked the tip of daichi’s member into his mouth and moaned when his saltiness touched his tongue. 

“you always taste so good but i want something else” kuroo smirked as he let go of daichi’s member with a loud pop

kuroo grabbed the back of daichi’s thighs, spreading them to reveal his twitching hole. kuroo quickly leaned forward and hungrily began to lap at the twitching ring of muscle. 

“w-wait!” daichi gasped and reached down to grab onto kuroo’s messy hair

kuroo hummed against daichi causing his back to arch involuntarily at the feeling. daichi whimpered when kuroo reached up to stroke him while continuing to devour his hole. 

“i can’t wait any longer” kuroo pants and quickly sucks on two of his fingers coating them in his spit

kuroo grabs onto daichi’s member and begins stroking him while he gently began pushing his finger into daichi in an attempt to distract him. 

“please move them” daichi moans and starts rocking his hips down on kuroo’s fingers

kuroo happily begins curling his fingers while simultaneously thrusting them in and out of the vacuum like hole. 

“i can’t wait to fill you up” kuroo groans against daichi’s thigh

“i don’t want your fingers, i want you” daichi whines making kuroo chuckle

kuroo slowly takes out his fingers and pulls down his shorts, finally letting himself free. he spits into his hand and strokes himself a few times before aligning himself with daichi’s entrance. 

“look how greedy your ass is” kuroo pants as he quickly sinks his length into daichi

he grabs onto daichi’s waist and wastes no time as he quickly begins thrusting into daichi. kuroo pushes both of daichi’s legs up against daichi’s chest as he starts thrusting harder. 

“i need you deeper….please deeper” daichi mumbles with his head thrown back against the desk

kuroo picks him up and bends him over the desk, before reentering he picks up one of daichi’s legs and puts it on the desk. he slams back into daichi making him moan out incoherently. 

“look at you” kuroo grins down at the slurring mess underneath him

kuroo slowly pushes himself in completely and grabs onto daichi’s waist as he thrusts against daichi’s prostate repeatedly, making the desk inch forward with the ferocity of his thrusts. 

“come here” kuroo smiles as he pulls out of daichi earning a pitiful whine

kuroo pulls out a chair and sits down, watching daichi drop to his knees before him. daichi excitedly grabs kuroo’s length and takes him into his mouth. 

daichi happily hums against kuroo’s length while kuroo leans down to grab daichi’s head, holding it still while he slowly began to thrust into his mouth. 

“just like that i’m about to cum” kuroo moans

daichi pulls away to get air and pouts when kuroo’s cum began to squirt from the tip of his length, landing mostly on his face while he managed to squeeze a few drops into his mouth. 

“you taste so good” he smiles while climbing onto kuroo’s lap

kuroo wraps his arms around daichi’s waist as daichi puts kuroo’s length back in, daichi leans down to kiss kuroo and slips his tongue into his mouth. 

“see how good you taste” daichi smiles and pants, slowly rolling his hips making kuroo moan

“you’re so fucking hot” kuroo groans

daichi grabs onto kuroo’s shoulders and steadys himself as he picks himself up and begins to ride kuroo. kuroo pulls daichi down and holds him against his chest and quickly thrusts up into daichi. 

“i’m almost there” daichi moans into kuroo’s neck

kuroo unwraps an arm from daichi’s waist and reaches down to help daichi finish. daichi starts thrusting his hips trying to fuck kuroo’s hand while also being fucked by kuroo. 

daichi moans loudly feeling his body twitch as he emptied himself onto kuroo’s torso, he fell back onto kuroo’s chest and laid his head on his shoulder. 

kuroo chuckled as the spent boy quietly moaned in his ear while kuroo continued to thrust into him, still trying to cum. 

“DAICHIII!!” a voice screamed from outside 

both of the boys stopped moving and quickly snapped their heads towards the direction of the voice. they heard distant mumbles, daichi frowned hearing noya calling out for him and the rest of the team messing around on their way to the cafeteria. 

kuroo slowly rocks daichi onto his member and gently bites daichi’s shoulder trying to muffle his moans as he felt himself inch closer to his own orgasim. 

“what are you doing? they’re around here” daichi whispered 

“i’m almost done” kuroo moans

daichi slaps his hand over kuroo’s mouth as kuroo threw his head back, emptying himself into daichi. daichi choked back a moan enjoying the warmth that filled him. 

“you pervert, you get off on almost getting caught, don’t you?” daichi quietly laughs

kuroo shakily peeled daichi off of him and pulled out of him, he watched satisfied as his cum began to drip out of daichi and slide down his leg. 

“next time i want to top” daichi huffed as he cleaned himself up

“you’ll have to fight me for real then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y’all have a good day/night!!! also i’m so sorry to everyone that’s still waiting for me to write their requests!


	10. look what the cat dragged in: iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i had a few iwaoi requests so i just decided to smush them together sorry:’) i hope you guys enjoyed anyways!!! i think i’m all caught up with requests so i will be opening requests back up (with slight modifications), however if i somehow messed up and didn’t write your request or if i totally butchered it you can comment or dm me at @/animeboyshmu on twitter and i will gladly help you!!

**look what the cat dragged in: iwaoi**

iwaizumi huffed to himself with a drink in his hand as he scanned the loud, packed room for oikawa. a shiver ran down his spine as a draft blew across his naked torso, he silently cursed himself for letting oikawa pick out his costume. 

the firefighter finally caught sight of his kitty and smiled warmly when he saw oikawa arguing animatedly with kyotani, while kyotani just stood there glaring at the cat. 

“you should go save him” matsukawa nudged iwaizumi’s shoulder

“i’m enjoying the show” he chuckled

“hey asshole, who the fuck let you leave the house oiled up like that? put on a goddamn shirt” hanamaki cringed while joining the two

“i’ll be right back” he mumbled as he walked over to his little cat boy

he stopped a few feet away and just stared at him, watching him argue with the silent kyotani. iwaizumi felt his body tense as his eyes scanned over oikawa’s body. oikawa couldn’t pick between being a cat or a maid so of course he just had to be both. 

it was all almost too much for iwaizumi. oikawa took his costume very seriously, he’d even shaved his legs much to iwaizumi’s dismay. hell he’d even forcefully rubbed iwaizumi down with baby oil just before leaving their apartment. 

“sorry about him” iwaizumi smiles and nods a greeting to kyotani who nodded back gratefully and practically ran away

“iwa-chan” oikawa grins

“are you drunk?” iwaizumi asked

oikawa shook his head, “gonna go grab another drink”

iwaizumi nodded and watched him walk over to the kitchen, matsukawa walked back over to him and the two began a light conversation about what they’d been up to after graduating. 

“hey mattsun” oikawa hiccuped as he made his way through the sea of sweaty bodies

“hi kitty boy” he laughed and took a drink of his beer

“cute right?!” oikawa excitedly twirled

iwaizumi’s eyebrow twitched when he caught sight of something red underneath his skirt. he quickly cleared his throat trying to keep his composure as the thought of oikawa made his mouth water. 

he couldn’t wait to drag him back home and ravage him, the very thought enough to make iwaizumi take oikawa up to an upstairs room. it was almost too much for him to handle.

iwaizumi was too caught up thinking of ways he was going to destroy oikawa that he didn’t realize hanamaki joined the three of them. 

“makki!!” oikawa squealed and wrapped his arms around hanamaki’s shoulders

“hey there” hanamaki awkwardly patted his bare shoulder trying not to let iwaizumi’s harsh glare frighten him

“it’s been a long time!” oikawa finally let go of him but kept his hand on his forearm, keeping him close

iwaizumi grumbled small threats to himself as he stared a hole into the side of hanamaki’s head. 

“he’s just messing with you” matsukawa laughed and gently shoved his shoulder 

“that shithead” iwaizumi’s eyes widened slightly as he rubbed his shoulder

iwaizumi squinted at hanamaki as the other two talked about whatever insignificant thing hanamaki probably brought up. he thoughts were rudely interrupted as a small body pushed itself against his as someone hugged him from behind. 

“what the…” iwaizumi mumbles and turns around

“hi hajime!” a slightly familiar girl beams up at iwaizumi

“why are you on a first name basis with a stranger?” oikawa asks, hanamaki and matsukawa turn their attention to iwaizumi

“she isn’t a stranger” iwaizumi awkwardly laughs 

“we dated two years ago, i can’t believe you didn’t recognize me” she pouts and lightly hits his naked chest

“that was freshman year, i was drunk all the time” he shrugs and gets hit again, this time harder

“you definitely need to stop touching him” oikawa snaps as he walks closer to the two, pulling iwaizumi away from the random girl

“actually i really need to talk to hajime” she smiles and reaches forward to grab one of iwaizumi’s wrists

“he’s busy right now, don’t be rude” oikawa grabs iwaizumi’s other wrist pulling him back again

“we’ll let you handle this” matsukawa and hanamaki laugh and wave while walking away

iwaizumi curses at them under his breath and quickly pulls his wrist away from the girl making oikawa smirk triumphantly, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the girl expectantly. 

“wait hajime-”

“no i’m sorry but i’m not really interested in women, but right now i’m really not interested in women  _ right now _ ” he tries to get his point across and wraps an arm around oikawa pulling him closer. she stands still for a second and suddenly covers her face before turning around to run away.

“poor girl, she probably thinks she turned you gay or some other dumb thing” oikawa snorts

“shut up, we’re going home” iwaizumi stifles a laugh and grabs onto oikawa’s hand to pull him along

“but i haven’t even gotten a buzz yet” oikawa protests while trying to drag his feet into the ground

iwaizumi chuckles to himself but continues to pull oikawa along, the two start their short walk back home with oikawa complaining to iwaizumi about how drunk he wanted to get.

“don’t worry there’s always next weekend” he smiles

“iwa-chan is sooo mean” oikawa pouts 

“i'll try to make it up to you” iwaizumi hums

A comforting silence fills the air as they finally began approaching their apartment building, oikawa digs into the bra attached to his costume and grabs his keys. iwaizumi watched and laughed, making oikawa turn to him sharply with an accusing squint.

“what?! i don't have any pockets!!” oikawa stomps the rest of the way to their door while iwaizumi tried not to laugh

oikawa unlocks the door and pulls in iwaizumi, quickly closing their door. before iwaizumi could take off his shoes oikawa slams his lips onto iwaizumi’s and wraps his arms around his neck. iwaizumi smirks and pulls away to take off his shoes, oikawa running into their room. He quickly slips the suspenders off his shoulders and begins unbuckling his pants as he walks into the room.

his body feels as though the air has been sucked out of his body when he sees oikawa laid out on their bed still wearing his costume. Iwaizumi’s eyes scan over his bare legs and a shiver runs across his skin as his eyes make their way down to the red lace iwaizumi had the pleasure of briefly seeing early at the party.

“you are a very evil kitty” iwaizumi drops his pants and kneels on the bed towering over oikawa

“come teach me a lesson then” he smirks

iwaizumi gulps as oikawa spreads his legs, the tip of his length matching his red panties equally in color as he watched the oozing head that poked out at the top of his panties twitch. oikawa pulled off his outfit in one swoop but kept on his panties, seeing how excited they were making iwaizumi.

“i don’t think you'll be able to handle it” iwaizumi mumbles while crawling closer to oikawa

oikawa let out a whine as iwaizumi reached out to palm oikawa’s painfully hard length, oikawa twitching slightly when iwaizumi reached into his panties to grab a hold of the length. iwaizumi gently pinched oikawa’s tip and bit his lip when oikawa let out a soft moan.

“i can’t wait anymore”oikawa pants and pulls down iwaizumi’s underwear

iwaizumi’s member flops out and oikawa practically drools as he watches it sway back and forth followed by a string of precum that oozed from the head of his member. oikawa excitedly sits up and laps at the tip, making sure to run his tongue over the slit knowing that it drove iwaizumi crazy.

“i can’t wait either” iwaizumi says while grabbing oikawa’s head

he quickly pushes some of himself into oikawa’s mouth, being careful not to choke him. oikawa moans and reaches down to grab onto his own length while iwaizumi began to thrust into his mouth.

“relax your throat, kitty” iwaizumi groaned 

oikawa tilted his head back further and looked up at iwaizumi through tears and moaned at the sight of his iwa-chan, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of iwaizumi’s glistening body. iwaizumi smiles down at oikawa and pulls himself out of his mouth.

“wait iwa i’m not done yet” oikawa pouts and tries to grab at iwaizumi’s member

“i want more of you” iwaizumi grumbles and leans back against the headboard 

oikawa smiles and crawls onto iwaizumi’s lap, iwaizumi grabs onto oikawa’s hip and grinds up against his bulge moaning at the contact his member needed desperately. he reaches up and gives oikawa two fingers that he gratefully accepts, iwaizumi grinning up at him while oikawa happily sucked and lapped at his fingers.

“what’s this, kitten?” iwaizumi questions as notices the butt plug that occupied oikawa’s hole

“i was getting ready for you” oikawa moans while reaching back to pull it out

“i still need to repay you” iwaizumi mumbles while sliding oikawa off of his lap

oikawa hums and watches iwaizumi pull off his panties, iwaizumi letting his hands feel around and grope oikawa’s ass and surrounding flesh. iwaizumi grabs onto oikawa’s member and slowly strokes it while dipping his head down to softly suck on the tip.

“more please” oikawa gasps out while grabbing a fistful of iwaizumi’s hair

iwaizumi nods and happily takes more of oikawa into his mouth, he sucks harder making oikawa shake and lets out a gag when oikawa’s hips buck slightly pushing himself further into iwaizumi’s mouth.

iwaizumi reaches back to pull out oikawa’s butt plug and slowly pulls it out only leaving the tip in. oikawa whines at the emptiness before iwaizumi quickly pushes it back in while simultaneously taking his length into his throat.

oikawa’s whole body tenses up at the stimulation and his eyes roll to the back of his head as he cums into iwaizumi’s mouth. iwaizumi smiles and swallows it all, loving the loud moans oikawa let out as his body wildly twitched. 

“that was fast” iwaizumi chuckled and layed oikawa down onto his back

“it’s been a while!!” oikawa rolls his eyes

“it hasn’t been more than a week” iwaizumi argues

“shut up your ruining the moment” oikawa slaps his hand over iwaizumi’s mouth

iwaizumi sloppily licks his hand, “what are you a child?” he asks while wiping his hand off on iwaizumi’s chest

noticing that he was distracted, Iwaizumi quickly pulls oikawa’s butt plug out, tossing it aside. oikawa whimpers as iwaizumi kneels in between his legs, he shivers when he feels the head of iwaizumi’s member prodding at his hole. 

“are you ready?” iwaizumi asks 

oikawa nods up at him and gasps when iwaizumi shoves himself half way in with one quick thrust. iwaizumi gave oikawa a second and pushed the rest of his member in, bowing his head as he tried to calm himself down. 

“please start moving” oikawa whined and began moving his hips around 

iwaizumi obliged and held onto oikawa’s hips as he began to thrust into him. oikawa moaned and pulled iwaizumi down to softly plant his lips onto iwaizumi’s as he moaned into his mouth. 

iwaizumi pulls out and repositions himself back against the bed frame and pats his lap, “come here”

“already?” oikawa asks while straddling him

“i had a bit to drink, i’m too buzzed” iwaizumi laughs while reinserting himself

“i’ll take good care of you” oikawa steadies himself and grabs onto iwaizumi’s shoulders 

iwaizumi looks down and watches oikawa’s length as it quickly moved up and down, slapping against the soft pale skin on oikawa’s stomach. 

“i might cum” iwaizumi moaned and grabbed onto oikawa’s thighs

“what do you mean, might?” oikawa laughed 

iwaizumi moaned and moved oikawa’s hands onto his knees, letting him lay back slightly as he continued to ride iwaizumi. 

“if you keep riding me like that i will” iwaizumi groaned while rubbing his thumb along the red patch of skin on oikawa’s stomach 

oikawa smirked and slammed himself down onto iwaizumi with a gasp. iwaizumi felt himself twitch in the confines of oikawa’s body and moaned when oikawa began to grind down onto him. 

“i want you to cum inside here” oikawa smiled while pointing down to his stomach 

iwaizumi growled and began stroking oikawa while hungrily sucking on oikawa’s neck and chest, making sure to leave marks on his pain skin. 

“you feel so fucking good” iwaizumi moaned

he knew he was done for as oikawa picked himself up only to let himself fall back onto iwaizumi. iwaizumi smirked as oikawa’s eyes fluttered closed and cum began to spurt from his tip once again. 

“please cum” oikawa moaned and fell onto his own mess, resting his head on iwaizumi’s chest

“fuuuuck” iwaizumi dragged out as the pulsations from oikawa finally drove iwaizumi to his end

he held onto oikawa’s limp body and gave a few last sloppy thrusts before pulling out to let oikawa calm down. he picked up oikawa and carried him into their bathroom and drew them a bath. 

“relax, i’ll be right back” iwaizumi whispers while setting oikawa into the bath

“no come in” oikawa pouts and grabs his hand

iwaizumi nods and sits behind oikawa, letting the taller boy rest against his strong chest. oikawa moaned and grabbed iwaizumi’s hand, pulling it down to his member. 

“lets go again” oikawa smiles while turning around to straddle his lap again

“put the ears back on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you have a great day/night! <3


	11. two’s better than one: ushijima/iwaizumi/oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by bobwig!! sorry if it took too long, i hope you liked it! i’m a few days late but i hope you all had a great new year’s!!^^

**two’s better than one: ushijima/iwaizumi/oikawa**

iwaizumi grumbled to himself angrily as oikawa looped his arm around ushijima’s neck, oikawa wouldn't be able to play it off as him being drunk either because iwaizumi knew that oikawa hated drinking before games. ushijima caught iwaizumi’s eyes and nodded when iwaizumi smirked and nodded upstairs. 

“ooh where are we going?” oikawa grinned as ushijima pulled him up the staircase

“you'll see” he said plainly and followed iwaizumi into a room

“wait what are doing we here?” oikawa furrowed his brows

neither of the two answers and ushijima presses himself against oikawa’s back, lightly grinding his hardening member into oikawa’s soft flesh. Oikawa lets out a gasp but quickly begins to moan when ushijima then begins kissing his neck and jaw.

iwaizumi takes a step back and watches them, “i think that's enough, he needs to be punished”

ushijima smirks darkly and pushed oikawa down to his knees, “too bad bad boys dont get to feel good”

oikawa whines pathetically at ushijima’s words making iwaizumi laugh, he walks towards the kneeling boy and pushes down his pants, showing oikawa his throbbing bulge that was struggling to free itself of the boxers.

“make him feel good” ushijima murmurs while grabbing the back of oikawa’s head, pushing him closer to iwaizumi

oikawa softly smirked to himself as he pulled iwaizumi’s length out of his boxers and began to suck. from the corner of his eye oikawa could see ushijima shake his head and pouted when iwaizumi pulled his length out of his mouth.

“see it’s no good” ushijima starts

“you're enjoying your punishment too much” iwaizumi finished before walking over to his bag 

oikawa tried to watch what he was doing but was pushed back to his knees and made to open his mouth again. ushijima rubbed the shaft of his member across oikwawa’s face before pushing his member into oikawa’s open mouth beginning to thrust into it mercilessly.

iwaizumi smuggly walked back over to the two and kneeled behind oikawa and caught him by surprise as he rubbed two of his lubed fingers against oikawa’s twitching hole. oikawa’s eyes widened and he began to choke on ushijima’s member and trembled as his eyes began to sting from the sudden sting of being stretched so quickly, ushijima’s brutal pace not helping either.

“what’s wrong? i thought you liked being full” iwaizumi chucked

ushijima gasps softly and pulls himself out of oikawa’s mouth, letting iwaizumi pick him up off of the ground. oikawa moans as he watches iwaizumi kneel in front of him, another whine leaving his lips as he feels ushijima press himself back against his body. iwaizumi frimley wraps his hand around oikawa’s aching member and smiles to himself when oikawa’s legs slightly give out underneath him. 

“p-please iwa-chan” oikawa begs, thrusting into iwaizumi’s fist frantically 

“be patient” ushijima whispers in his ear as he wraps his arm around oikawa’s waist to keep him upright

“watch me” iwaizumi orders while getting up to sit on the bed

ushijima then wraps his own hand around oikawa’s member, slowly stroking him as oikawa watched iwaizumi wrap his hand around himself. oikawa lightly shook as he began to process everything that was going on from the hand wrapped around him to the sight of two godly man, one before him and the other stroking him from behind.

“ah fuck” iwaizumi moaned and bit his lip as he watched ushijima tease oikawa

ushijima roughly squeezed the head of oikawa’s member and laughed when his knees buckled, oikawa dropping his head slightly at the sensation it brought. oikawa’s attention was brought back to iwaizumi when he heard his small moans turn into loud groans, his head snapping up to watch as iwaizumi’s hips began to buck.

“i’m gonna cum” oikawa panted and threw his head back onto ushijima’s shoulder

ushijima quickly unclenched his hand and shoved oikawa down onto his knees.

“hands on your knees, don’t touch yourself just watch.” ushijima smirks down at him

oikawa watched him walk over to iwaizumi in shock, his breathing erratic from almost cumming and his mouth slightly agape as he watched the two. oikawa let out a whimper as he watched ushijima grab a bottle of lube as iwaizumi got onto his hands and knees.

“i want-” oikawa cuts himself off as he watches ushijima rub the tip of his member against iwaizumi’s opening

“watch” iwaizumi moaned out while ushijima began to push himself inside

oikawa panted and bucked his hips into the air as he watched ushijima bury himself into iwaizumi, reveling in the way iwaizumi’s length slapped against his stomach as ushijima quickly pushed himself into him before pulling out and repeating. 

“oh fuck, right there” iwaizumi dropped to his elbows and started thrusting back onto ushijima

ushijima quickly brought his hand down onto iwaizumi’s ass and grit his teeth at the angry pink print left behind, iwaizumi turned his head to look at oikawa and moaned at his bright red tip that slowly began to ooze precum. 

iwaizumi grunted as ushijima began to slowly pull out of him, ushijima turning to lean against the headboard motioning for iwaizumi to get on top of him. oikawa watched in amazement as iwaizumi skillfulling began to bounce on ushijima’s member.

“you wish you were the one getting fucked right now, don’t you?”iwaizumi grinned over at oikawa who squirmed under the pairs gaze

oikawa dug his nails into his knees and bit his lip, trying not to make noise as his eyes began to water once again. he forced himself to look back to the two and couldn’t help the moan that fell from his mouth when met the pair's eyes. iwaizumi pressed his lips against ushijima’s, muffling his moans as he emptied himself into iwaizumi.

“come” ushijima called out to oikawa who was quickly beside the two in a blink of an eye

iwaizumi bent him over and pressed his thumb against the buttplug making oikawa shiver as the plug moved inside of him. ushijima took over prepping oikawa letting iwaizumi slide off of ushijima’s member, iwaizumi moaned and reached over to grab the bottle of lube.

“come here” iwaizumi ordered while rubbing the lube across his length

ushijima finally pulled the plug out of oikawa and lightly smacked his ass as oikawa crawled over to iwaizumi. iwaizumi bent oikawa over again as he quickly thrust himself into oikawa’s puckered hole, iwaizumi pressed his forehead against the back of oikawa’s neck as the sudden heat threatened to push iwaizumi over the edge.

“put that pretty mouth to use” ushijima smiled and pressed the head of his hardening member past oikawa’s lips

iwaizumi composed himself and picked himself up off of oikawa and placed his hands on his hips, thrusting into him. ushijima chuckled as oikawa choked on his member, iwaizumi ran his fingers through oikawa’s soft hair and, much to oikawa’s surprise, pushed his head further down along ushijima.

“look at you, how are you still so tight?” iwaizumi groaned as he quickly brought down his hand to slap his ass

“iwa please” oikawa turned to look at iwaizumi with his teary eyes

“what are you begging for?” ushijima asked while turning oikawa’s head back to him

“you don't get to beg” iwaizumi smiled down at him

iwaizumi threw his head back as he settled into a comfortable rhythm, ushijima moaned loudly as his hips shot up making oikawa choke. oikawa whimpered as ushijima grabbed onto the back of his head, emptying himself into oikawa’s mouth.

oikawa wildly began to thrust himself back against iwaizumi in an attempt to finally cum when iwaizumi pushed him forward and off of his member. iwaizumi lightly glared down as oikawa whined and reached back to try to grab ahold of iwaizumi’s member.

“you don’t get to cum” ushijima said while pushing oikawa off to the side 

ushijima grabbed a hold of iwaizumi’s hips once again and pushed himself into iwaizumi and moaned at the resistance. oikawa shakily got onto his knees and continued to watch even as his own member began to turn an angier shade of red.

“make sure iwaizumi doesn't make a mess on the bed” ushijima smiled and pulled oikawa down

oikawa happily reached down to wrap his hand around iwaizumi’s member and shivered when he felt how hot it was. iwaizumi moaned at the contact and hurriedly began to grind back onto ushijima. 

“i’m gonna cum” iwaizumi moaned

ushijima picked up iwaizumi’s upper body giving oikawa space to bring iwaizumi to his climax. iwaizumi groaned and held oikawa’s head against his body as he began to twitch in ushijima’s arms. 

“don’t stop sucking” ushijima grunted as he quickly thrusted into iwaizumi

iwaizumi finally pushed oikawa off of him and trembled when ushijima pulled out to paint his back. ushijima laid iwaizumi down onto his stomach and led oikawa over to him. 

“clean him up” he told oikawa and lightly pat his head before going to clean himself up

oikawa happily lapped at iwaizumi’s back and let his fingers slide their way down to his trembling hole. he looked up at iwaizumi through his eyelashes and quickly dipped his head down to drag his tongue across it making iwaizumi flinch in surprise. 

“come here” iwaizumi mumbled sleepily

oikawa quickly crawled over to iwaizumi and curled up against his side, smiling when iwaizumi wrapped his big arm around him. 

“iwa can i cum now?” oikawa whispered in his ear

“you won’t be cumming for a while”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y’all have a great day/night!! <33


	12. don’t be suspicious: kenma/kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by VIP_fran, i’m so sorry it took so long!! i really hope you like it, i actually really enjoyed writing it!!:)

**don’t be suspicious: kenma/kageyama**

kageyama stealthily, or so he thought, peeked his head into kenma’s streaming room and pouted when he saw kenma still clearly streaming with an end nowhere in sight. 

kenma’s eyes quickly darted to meet kageyama’s and he raised his eyebrow asking a silent question. kageyama frowned and mouthed “horny” making kenma roll his eyes and shoo him away off camera. 

“aww” he whispered to himself and he continued to watch kenma play whatever game while he laughed at something someone said in the chat

he devilishly laughed to himself making kenma look up at him again with a glare, obviously telling him to shut up or get out. kageyama dropped to his knees and began crawling under kenma’s desk. 

kageyama excitedly gropes at kenma’s sweats making him jump in surprise, his face quickly turning red as he began to realize exactly what kageyama wanted to do. 

“ha sorry guys it’s a little hot in here” he awkwardly laughs while reaching down to smack kageyama’s hands away

kageyama takes his hands off kenma for a second before reaching up to quickly pull down his sweats and laughed to himself which kenma covered up by pretending to laugh at something on his screen. 

‘how much can i get away with?’ kageyama quietly thought to himself as he leaned his head down to lick along kenma’s growing member. He smirked to himself when kenma reached down to push his face away.

“what are you guys talking about? everything’s fine over here” kenma grinned and tried to pay as much attention as he could to the game

growing bored, kageyama scooted himself forwards and wrapped his legs around one of kenma’s shins and lightly began to rub his hard member against kenma while he pressed his face against kenma’s bare thigh. 

‘kenma won’t be mad at me for long’ he thought and picked his head up to continue licking kenma’s length. he heard some scribbles and let out a small gasp when kenma threw a pen at his face and handed him a piece of paper.

‘fuck off befire i kick you in the balls’ how rude.

he placed the paper on the floor and quickly scribbled, ‘don't mind me, just focus on your stream;)’. he slyly slipped the paper onto the desk and continued on with his mission. kenma quietly cursed kageyama but decided to not put up a fight, he knew when kageyama was after something he’d do anything to get it.

kenma lightly flinched when he felt kageyama grab onto his length and quickly took a deep breath in an effort to keep his composure. this shouldn't be anything new, he'd been able to keep quiet all of his teenage years so this should be a piece of cake his only issue would be trying to keep a straight face while continuing to play and interact with his viewers.

feeling that kenma had finally relaxed, kageyama took him into his mouth, kenma instinctively grabbed onto the back of his head and pulled on a handful of his short black hair. he wasn't able to thrust into kageyama’s mouth like he wanted to and begrudgingly used his free hand that was in kageyama’s hair to push and pull his mouth along his length.

**kenmascutiep1e: is everything okay?!?! you seem funny**

**catboykenma: OMG you noticed too? he totally seems on edge >.<**

“don't worry guys i’m fine, were just having a chill stream today because i need to let off some steam” kenma grinned and lightly smacked kageyama’s cheek before pulling himself out of his mouth

kageyama then began to lap and gently suck on kenma’s untouched balls, panting as he reached down to rub himself through his shorts. he shoved his hand down his shorts and continued to lick and suck on kenma’s shaft and thighs.

while talking, kenma grabbed onto his length grabbing it and began to lightly smack it against kageyama’s lips. kageyama excitedly sucked the tip into his mouth but frowned when kenma quickly pulled it out only to begin smacking it on his cheek.

“nuh uh” kageyama quietly mumbled and smacked kenma’s hand away to wrap his own hand around it

“we’re getting close to my 30 minute break guys, i’ll play for a few more minutes before stepping out” he smiled and leaned back

kageyama took the opportunity to lightly push up kenma’s thighs to reveal his puckered hole, he tried to sneak in a quick lick but huffed when the angle didn’t allow it. he pouted and sucked on a few of his fingers, slowly pushing then inside of kenma while his other hand continued pumping his length.

kenma quickly realized that he definitely could not handle this. all the pleasure and the thought of people watching him come undone fogging his head he tried to keep his composure and at least make it to his break. 

“okay guys i’m going to stop here for now” he waved and tried to quickly put up his break animation

after making sure everything was all set, and no one would be able to hear or see what was going on, kenma pulled kageyama out from underneath the desk and leaned down to crash their lips together.

“finally!” kageyama whined against kenma’s lips

“you're so fucking evil” kenma grumbled lightly shoving kageyama’s shoulder

“but you love me!” kageyama grinned up at him

kenma tried not to smile back at him and shivered when kageyama resumed his previous actions, kenma finally relaxed and threw his head back and began to let out small moans while kageyama pulled his sweats off completely.

“just relax” kageyama mumbled against his member and slowly took kenma’s member into his mouth

kageyama pulled the front of his shorts down and let his aching length out and wrapped his hand around it while he continued to messily suck on kenma’s member. kenma gasped when kageyama suddenly pulled him and bent him over the desk, kageyama groaned and quickly ran into the other room leaving kenma confused.

“forgot to grab lube” he smiled and waved the bottle when he saw kenma give him a confused look

kenma dropped his head against the desk and pushed back onto kageyama’s fingers, moaning when the long and slender fingers pushed into him. kageyama curled his fingers and quickly thrusted then into kenma, he grabbed his length and smacked it against kenma’s ass. 

“hurry i only have 25 more minutes left” kenma panted out

kageyama slowly pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with the head of his length, kenma felt his legs tremble when kageyama rubbed the head against his hole before shoving himself in completely with a single strong thrust. 

“holy shit” kageyama groaned and squeezed his eyes shut

kenma covered his mouth with his hand and let out strangled noises. kageyama grabbed onto kenma’s hips and pushed himself back into kenma, enjoying the cute noises kenma was making. 

kageyama wrapped his hand around kenma’s twitching length and slowly stroked him. kenma’s body shook and his vision started getting blurry as he felt his stomach begin to tighten. 

kenma placed his hand over kageyama’s and and quickly moved it up and down while simultaneously thrusting back onto kageyama’s member. 

“i’m about to cum” kenma moaned 

kageyama dropped onto kenma’s chair and reinserted himself into kenma, kenma sloppily bounced himself onto kageyama. 

kageyama groaned loudly and pulled kenma against him as he emptied himself into him, kenma grunted and ground down onto kageyama. 

“just like that, baby” kageyama smiled lazily as kenma brought himself over the edge

kenma continued to fuck himself on kageyama’s memeber reveling in his high, he slowly gained composure and began sliding off of kageyama when he stopped him. 

“i brought this for you” kageyama smiled smugly while showing kenma a buttplug he brought from their bedroom

“get the fuck out”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope all of y’all are having a good day/night!!<333


	13. breakfast in bed: hinata/atsumu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by thegirliestgirlyouevermet, sorry it took so long i’ve been busy with work!! i’m a bit rusty but i wanted to write something for you>.<

**breakfast in bed: hinata/atsumu**

atsumu let out a strangled yawn and furrowed his eyebrows at the deadweight that slightly restricted his breath. he slowly blinked his eyes open and smiled at the sight of the orange haired boy laying on his tummy, on atsumu’s chest, he then chuckled when he saw that awkward position he managed to squirm himself into. 

hinata whined in his sleep and messily turned to flop his back onto atsumu’s chest, making atsumu gasp as the air was knocked out of him. atsumu softly whispered an apology as he slipped from under hinata, happy that he managed to do so without waking him. 

deciding to go make hinata some breakfast, atsumu began to make his way out of their room before he was stopped dead in his tracks at the angelic moan that left hinata’s lips. atsumu’s head snapped back and he quickly peeked his head back into their room where his eyes landed on the hand that was stuck in hinata’s pajama bottoms. 

his eyes flew up and he grinned when he saw that hinata was still asleep. atsumu stood at the door and quietly screamed to himself excitedly, he’d always wanted to catch hinata in the act...this was close enough.

screw breakfast. he thought to himself, should he watch or..? he moaned to himself at the sight of hinata’s hand down his pants and quietly ran back over to the bed and kneeled over hinata. 

“so pretty” he whispered and ran his hand down to the band of his own sweats 

he pulled down the front of his sweats and felt a shiver run across his member flew out against the cold air. atsumu shakily grabbed onto himself and he slowly began to drag his hand up and down himself. 

his excitement was getting the best of him and he quickly let go of himself and let out a shaky breath when he felt an orgasm coming on too quickly. atsumu took the opportunity and pulled the blanket off, showing him hinata’s moving hand along with the growing wet spot on hinata’s pj’s. 

atsumu groaned to himself as he tightly wrapped his hand around his member again and began to squeeze out a few beads of precum. he smiled evilly and inched forward, still kneeling, spreading it across hinata’s soft lips. 

he froze when hinata’s tongue slipped out and lightly lapped along atsumu’s slit. a lightbulb went off in atsumu’s head and he led the tip of his member back to hinata’s mouth and trembled as he felt hinata’s hot breath fan across it.

“open up, baby” atsumu snickered and nudged himself against his lips

hinata grumbled in his sleep and trembled as his hips involuntarily thrusted into his hand, atsumu grabbed hinata’s lower jaw and softly pulled it open enough to start pushing himself in. atsumu placed his hand on hinata’s forehead keeping him in place while he softly began to thrust himself in and out of his mouth.

atsumu reached down and pulled hinata’s pants down to watch him lazily thrust into his hand, the sight of hinata’s angry red length drooling against his stomach enough to make atsumu pull out of his mouth to try to regain composure.

“good morning” atsumu smiled down at hinata when he saw him open his eyes to look up at atsumu

hinata was quickly caught off guard when atsumu took the opportunity to shove himself back into his mouth, this time roughly thrusting himself into his mouth. hinata made loud choking noises as his hands flew up to atsumu’s thighs as he tried to pull back for air. atsumu moaned loudly as hinata looked up at him with his big wet eyes, atsumu reached down and grabbed onto hinata’s drooling length and trembled when hinata’s moans vibrated onto his member.

“just like that, angel” he continued to aggressively shove himself into down hinata’s throat loving the way he looked with his mouth stretched full

before he could finish, atsumu grabbed a handful of hinata’s hair and pulled him off of his member with a loud pop and crawled down in between hinata’s legs. hinata whimpered as atsumu licked the underside of his length and slowly swirled his tongue around the tip of his length, collecting all the precum that began to erupt. atsumu moaned at the taste and slid his tongue along hinata’s stomach, making sure to clean him up completely.

“i need more of your mouth” hinata whined as he began to thrust up into the air trying to coax atsumu down

atsumu watched as his length bounced and slapped against his stomach and licked his lips before ducking down to press a quick kiss against the head. he then moved on and began kissing and caressing his thighs as hinata began making displeased noises.

“i want to see you touch yourself first” atsumu mumbled against his thighs

“no that’s too embarrassing” hinata blushed and shook his head back and forth childishly

atsumu shrugged and began to pull hinata’s pajamas back up but was quickly stopped as hinata grabbed his hand.

“does this work?” he innocently asks as he wraps atsumu’s hand around himself and guides it up and down

he wraps his smaller hand around atsumu’s wrist and quickly increases the speed as atsumu tightens his grip making hinata’s hips thrust up to meet his hand. atsumu uses his free hand and grabs hinata’s waist, pinning him down as he continued to work his hand. hinata had let go of his hand and just laid back in ecstasy as he felt his stomach begin to tighten.

“nope i haven't cum yet” atsumu let go of hinata and watched his length slapped against his pale stomach

atsumu leaned back against the bed frame resting his hand on hinata’s hip, guiding him onto his lap. hinata greedily wrapped his small hand around atsumu, loving the way atsumu’s hand tightened on his hip. 

“can i have you inside of me?” hinata cocked his head to the side, his hand not stopping or slowing down

atsumu grunted a ‘no’ and lazily shook his head making hinata pout and this time stop his movements altogether. 

“why not?” hinata pressed with a pout

hinata let out a small gasp as atsumu quickly reached up and grabbed hinata’s head, pulling him down to his member and nudged the tip against his cheek which hinata happily obliged him. 

“because”…”i”…”said”…”so” atsumu groaned out in between his rough thrusts

hinata involuntary let out strangled moans and whimpers as his tears turned his vision hazy, this only rmaking atsumu thrust deeper into hinata’s throat. 

“suck it harder baby i’m almost done” he smiled and placed his hand on hinata’s cheek wiping his tears away with his thumb

atsumu convulsed as the vibrations from hinata’s moan brought him over the edge. he quickly pulled himself out of hinata’s mouth, finally giving the poor boy a break and slapped his shaft against his cheek. 

“open up” he mumbled while he thrusted into his hand

hinata hummed and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue for atsumu. growing impatient, hinata enveloped the head and gently began sucking, luring the cum out of atsumu. 

atsumu’s knees began to quiver and his vision became blurry as he came, hinata then started to take him deeper as he milked him. 

“i need to cum” hinata whimpered and thrusted his throbbing length into atsumu’s view

  
  


atsumu bent down and licked along hinata’s slit and wrapped his hand around the base to keep it up for himself. hinata’s hips snapped forward at the warmth of atsumu’s tongue and his head fell back slightly letting his eyes flutter as atsumu started to take him into his mouth.

“ahh wait...too hard” hinata gasped with a wince only making atumsu suck harder and chuckle around hinata when he whined

hinata huffed and gently placed his hands on atsumu’s head, lightly combing his fingers through his hair making atsumu moan onto him. with a loud moan, hinata slightly pulled atsumu’s hair as his orgasim made his whole body tense, atsumu not slowing down definitely didn't help either.

“p-please stop” hinata hiccuped as he tried to pull himself out of atsumu’s greedy mouth

atsumu grumbled but let him out with a loud pop and settled on licking up the stray cum droplets that found their way onto hinata’s lower stomach and thighs. 

“please i need more”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open as of 2/27/21 :)


	14. sour then sweet: semi/shirabu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by bellawolfe !!! i hope you liked it, i was having a bit of trouble trying to write hate smut/tsundere so i just wanted to apologize in advance if it wasn’t up to par t-t

**sour then sweet: semi/shirabu**

“s-stop touching me!” shirabu snapped at the older boy with a harsh glare

“okay i’m sorry” semi raised his hands and silently noted the light pink that dusted the other setters cheeks

“you can teach me without touching me” he huffed 

shirabu and semi had spent the past hour and a half in the school’s gymnasium, semi trying to teach shirabu how to float serve while shirabu began to grow frustrated at his own inability to get the hang of it. 

“i know but it’s less fun that way” semi shrugged making shirabu squint

shirabu took a deep breath, trying to center himself, and groaned in annoyance when he completely missed the ball.

“okay let’s take five” semi kneeled down to pat the other setters back as he dramatically dropped to his knees

“no touchy” he mumbled into his knees

semi rolled his eyes and walked over to the bench to grab their water bottles, shirabu quickly snatched it out of his hands and began to drink like he’d gone days without water. 

“you do know that you don’t need to know how to float serve right? you’re a setter after all, it’s pointless actually” semi tried to reason with the younger boy

“you can float serve” shirabu points

“yea but i’m also a pinch server” semi laughs while lightly patting shirabu’s thigh

“why do you always have to touch me?” shirabu began to scoot away from the other boy

“you know you like it when i touch you” semi grinned and rested his hand on his thigh, this time lightly kneading shirabu’s inner thigh

shirabu lightly gasped and quickly pushed his hand away from his newly awakened length hunching over in an effort to hide his erection from semi. 

“ahh i think five minutes have passed” shirabu awkwardly laughed

“you ready to keep trying?” semi smirked

“can i get a few minutes...i uh…need to use the bathroom” he mumbled not making eye contact with the blonde

“go for it” semi chuckled to himself as he watched shirabu run towards the locker room

shirabu whimpered to himself as his length began to throb achingly, he quickly looked around and dubbed the locker room safe. 

he leaned back against a locker and reached down to rub himself through his shorts, a little moan left his mouth as he slipped his hand into the band. 

pulling his shirt up, shirabu held it up in an effort to keep quiet and keep it out of his way. with his shorts pooled on the ground at his feet he began to pump his fist along his length. 

semi, dubbed waiting a few minutes long enough, eagerly walked over to the locker room wanting to take a peak. he looked behind a wall of lockers and gulped when he saw shirabu. 

‘he’s really doing it here? the bathroom stalls are a few steps away’ he thought to himself

his eyes scanned over his toned pale body not sure what to focus on but wanting to savor every moment. he watched in awe as shirabu quickly began to thrust into his hand and then he began to feel his own member swell within the confines of his shorts. 

watching shirabu was enough to get semi off but semi wanted more. he needed more. deciding to make his presence known he walked in and pretended to look for shirabu. 

“hey shira-“ he stopped himself and feigned a shocked face

“this isn’t what it looks like” shirabu rushed out

“hey don’t worry about it, it happens to the best of us” semi smiled and closed the gap between the two

shirabu quickly inhaled as semi grabbed his length with a cold hand and looked away when he began to jerk him off. 

“we sh-ould get back out there” shirabu tried to pull away from semi

“you know, you say you don’t like being touched but look at the way i have your cock drooling” semi whispered and began to run his finger along the slit

shirabu turned away from semi again and quietly moaned into his hand as semi continued to work his length. growing bored, semi looked around and lit up when he saw that coach washijo’s office was open. 

semi pulled shirabu into the office and pushed him onto the desk, giving him no time to realize what was about to happen. 

“try to keep quiet” semi smiled and dipped his head down catching shirabu off guard when he took the tip of his length into his mouth

“fuck wait” he gasped and fell back onto his elbows

semi took him deeper and began to slowly suck him in while simultaneously rubbing his thumb against the puckered ring of muscle. 

“not there!” shirabu shook as semi swirled his tongue across his hole

he stuck a few fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva before taking shirabu back into his mouth. shirabu’s mouth fell open with a long moan as semi slowly pushed one of his long fingers into him as he continued to bob his head. 

semi quickly added another finger and began to curl them against shirabu’s sweet spot. suddenly shirabu snapped out of his pleasure induced trance and pushed semi away. 

“oh you want to play like that?” semi evilly smirked and flipped shirabu onto his stomach

shirabu tried to push himself off of the desk but was roughly pushed back down and his hands were pinned behind his back. 

semi rubbed the head against shirabu and looked around the room before jokingly asking, “you don’t happen to have any lube on you?”

shirabu huffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. semi shrugged and spit into his hand, he even rubbed it around and excitedly pushed the head into shirabu. 

“get it over with already” shirabu grumbled

“if you say so” semi grunted and shoved the rest of himself into the boy

shirabu let out a squeak and ripped his hands out of semi’s hands to grab onto the desk in an effort to calm down. semi aggressively continued to pound into the poor boy as he whined and tried to get used to the stretch. 

“pl-p-please go slo-wer” shirabu gasped and reached back to hold semi by the hip

“you want to go slower now?” semi asked while leaning his chest onto shirabu’s back

shirabu nodded and moaned when semi bottomed out and began to grind himself against shirabu. finally letting shirabu get used to his member, semi pulled a few inches of himself out and slowly ground himself back into moaning when he felt shirabu flutter around him. 

semi pulled out of shirabu and plopped down onto the desk chair and patted his lap. shirabu shyly climbed onto his lap and waited for semi to reinsert himself. 

“please hurry” shirabu whispered as he shoved his face against semi’s neck

semi smiled and kissed his shoulder before guiding him back down onto his member, throwing his head back as he felt himself being sucked into shirabu’s warmth. 

“you’re going to make me cum” semi wrapped his arms around shirabu’s waist trying to push in as much of himself as he could

shirabu whimpered against his neck and met semi’s thrusts with small jerks as he tried to grind himself down onto semi. 

shirabu gasped and twitched when semi let out a deep groan as he began to empty himself into shirabu before slumping back into the chair, leaving shirabu in a state of discontent. 

“i want to cum!” shirabu whined making semi chuckle

semi placed his hands on shirabu’s waist and helped him bounce onto him, semi’s body trembled in overstimulation as shirabu picked up his pace. 

shirabu quickly began to feel his stomach tighten and his mind fog as he brought himself closer to the edge. semi grabbed onto shirabu’s length and gently tugged on him, twisting his hand and rubbing his thumb against the tip squeezing precum out. 

semi pulled shirabu down for a kiss and smirked against his lips when he cried out and ropes of cum flew onto semi’s bare stomach leaving both of the boys spent. 

“you love me huh?” semi grinned down at him

“shut the hell up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y’all have a great day/night!!<3


End file.
